Cyber Stargate
by Ultra Rodimus
Summary: The dialing computer coughs up a new Stargate address, one that leads to a gate on a world seemingly made of metal. What will happen? Read and find out! Read and review! This story is slash Now COMPLETE!
1. New Address, New Mission

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know me, I usually write for the Transformers universe. This is my first attempt at a Stargate crossover. This story operates on the idea that the Transformers and Stargate SG-1 are in the same universe. The Autobots don't know about the SGC, and the people at Stargate Command know little to nothing about the Transformers. All they heard are stories, and they consider those stories to be only rumors. So, what would happen if one gate address leads to a Stargate on Cybertron?

Also, this story contains hints of slash. You know what that means, right? If you don't, let me explain. It means that I will be writing Jack and Daniel as a couple. You no like? Then you no read. Simple as that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, no matter how much I would like to. Nor do I own the Transformers. Ultra Rodimus, however, is my own creation. He belongs to me. By the way, is it Siler or Davis who operates the Stargate? I'm really not sure.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 1: New Address, New Mission**

Colonel Jack O'Neill tapped his fingers on the briefing room table, waiting for a certain archaeologist to arrive. Next to him, Major Samantha "Sam" Carter leaned back in her chair, staring at the open folder on the table in front of her. Across the table, Teal'c, the Jaffa, glanced up from his own folder. At the head of the table, General George Hammond shifted impatiently.

"Where is he this time?" the general asked finally.

"Last I saw he was still digging things out of his office, sir," Jack answered, still tapping.

"Will you please stop that?" Sam asked.

Jack glanced at her, then fisted his hand and stopped tapping.

For a few minutes, silence reigned. Then they finally heard the sound of running feet in the corridor, and Dr. Daniel Jackson hurried in, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late," he gasped out, dropping into the seat beside Teal'c. "I lost track of the time."

"Now we can get started," General Hammond commented, looking at Sam.

Sam rose from her chair and walked over to the whiteboard that occupied one wall. "We have worked out the address of another gate, sirs. But this one is unusual. It is beyond the usual range for Stargates."

"Teal'c, do you know anything about this world?" Hammond asked, looking at the Jaffa.

Teal'c looked at the coordinates. "No, I do not. The Goa'uld avoided that sector of space. It has been said that no one who goes into that sector comes out alive."

"The System Lords are afraid of whatever is there?" Daniel asked.

The big Jaffa nodded.

"Then I think it's worth taking a look at," Jack commented. "Maybe they won't be so hostile to us. And someone the Goa'uld fear could be a valuable ally."

"This address is a red one," Sam added.

Everyone at the table knew what that meant. It did not come from the cartouche on Abydos, but from the databanks of the Ancients. The SG teams were going out to worlds with "red" addresses more often than not, hoping to find someone with the technology and the manpower to help in the fight against the Goa'uld.

General Hammond thought for a long moment. "Prepare a MALP. We'll see what it sends back before I decide whether or not to send a team through."

Half an hour later, the four members of SG-1 had gathered in the control room and were looking through the window into the gateroom. About a dozen techies were swarming around the boxy probe, preparing it for the trip through the gate. Finally, one of the techs signalled up to them, and the rest scurried out of the room.

"MALP is ready to go," someone announced.

"Open the gate," Hammond ordered.

Fingers danced across a keyboard. Below, the massive circular gate began to move, the inner ring rotating to bring the seven symbols of the address into place. When all seven were locked in, a burst of energy exploded out of the empty center, hung suspended in the air for a moment, then snapped back to form a glowing energy field that rippled like a vertical lake. The MALP rolled up the ramp and passed through the field.

"Probe is en route," the man at the controls reported. "Arrival in approximately ten seconds."

The probe arrived right on time. All eyes turned to the monitor as the first images came back.

"Am I seeing a metal plain?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked at the readings. "Apparently. From these readings, there is practically no organic life in range of its sensors. The air is thin but breathable, though it might smell funny. No life signs in sensor range. And those look like ruins."

Jack exchanged glances with the general. Both of them knew that Daniel would do just about anything to get at those ruins. And there would be no stopping him.

Hammond sighed. "SG-1, you have a go. Now go get ready."

Ten minutes later, the team assembled in the gateroom. Their camouflage clothes were grey instead of green, better to hide them against a background of grey and silver metal. They waited at a distance until the Gate opened, then walked up the ramp and stepped through the gate into the unknown.

**To be continued...**

So, what do you think so far? Think I should continue this story? Send me reviews and let me know. I won't update until I get reviews, so if you want more story you have to work for it.


	2. Discovery

Author's Note: Thank you to my readers for encouraging me to continue this story. I will do my best to make it enjoyable. Watch out for Major Davies being an idiot in future chapters. 

Also, this chapter mentions a creature named Falcon. I know you don't have a clue what he is, but another of my stories, Unexpected Encounters, details Falcon's species and how he became attached to a certain Prime's forearm. 

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me. Neither do the Transformers. Ultra Rodimus and Falcon are mine, though. 

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Beep, beep, beep. 

Something was beeping. On some level, Ultra Magnus heard the sound, but he was deeply asleep and dreaming. The sound merged with his dreams, throwing off what he had been dreaming, distracting him and driving him crazy. He reached for the sound, dragging himself back to the waking world, sleepily raising his head from where it rested against his sleeping mate and superior's armored shoulder. It took a few moments for him to realize that the sound was coming from his comlink, informing him that there was an incoming call. With a growl, he swiped at the irritating device. 

"What is it?" he asked, or tried to. What actually came out was more reminiscent of a gorilla's grumble than any form of coherent speech. 

"I am sorry to have to wake you," Perceptor began. 

"Can this possibly wait until a less inconvenient time?" Magnus interrupted, keeping his voice low. "You know very well that neither of us has been getting much sleep lately, and I'd rather not wake Ultra Rodimus up yet. He's been getting less sleep than I have." 

"Too late," a sleepy voice said from below Magnus. The city commander looked down into a pair of tired emerald eyes. Ultra Rodimus rubbed his eyes and yawned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "What is it, Perceptor?" 

"We have found something in the Badlands that you must see," the scientist reported. 

"Is this urgent?" 

"It is not Cybertronian in origin. Nor was it made by any of our ally races." 

The Autobot leader considered that. "Give us some time to make ourselves presentable, then we'll be out." 

"Of course." Perceptor signed off. 

Magnus gazed at his mate, noting the dark shadows around his eyes. He could sense Ultra Rodimus's exhaustion. Through their lifebond, he expressed his disapproval of going anywhere without a decent night's sleep. 

(I know you don't approve, lover-mine, but we still have to go,) Ultra Rodimus reminded him. 

((I know, I know, but I still don't like it.)) 

(I know.) 

There was an inarticulate mumble in their minds, a mumble that soon became a steady stream of profanities as yet another creature protested the ungodly hour. Magnus tried unsuccessfully to stop his snickers as Ultra Rodimus glared at the creature on his right forearm. Falcon shared Magnus's opinion of mornings, and would grumble with the best complainers about having to get up too early. Unlike Magnus, the skrill could get away with giving his host an earful about it. 

"At least someone hear agrees with me," Magnus commented through his laughter. 

Ultra Rodimus shifted his glare to his mate, then rolled his eyes and rose from their shared bed, stretching like a cat. Magnus watched, smiling. Sensing the change, Ultra Rodimus shot him a _look _and a mental prod to get his mind back on track. Magnus dissolved into laughter while Ultra Rodimus brushed out and rebraided his long silver hair. 

Ten minutes later, they were on their way. 

The Badlands were a region of extreme devastation, caused by the relentless civil wars that had been raging across the metal planet for over one hundred million years. One long-ago war had torn a massive gash in the planet, a wound that stretched from near the north pole almost all the way to the south pole. It was hundreds of miles deep and almost as wide. The lands around it, which had once been covered with cities and lives, had been nearly completely destroyed. For miles around the lips of the gash, the surface had been melted into a featureless but not smooth surface, and the edges were prone to collapsing with no warning. The damage gradually lessened farther away from the gash, the ruins of cities poking up from the melted metal. No one lived there except mech animals. The entire region was known as the Badlands. 

Not far away from Iacon, but very close to the edge of the deep hole, a team of Autobots had uncovered something. Its mysteriousness had told Perceptor to contact Prime. 

"All right, we're here. Now where is this thing?" Magnus growled, not ready to forgive the scientist for waking them up. 

Perceptor pointed. Ultra Rodimus walked over to stare at it. 

"It" was a ring-shaped object made of a strange grey material. It wasn't metal or stone. The inner ring was engraved with strange symbols. The outer ring held seven raised chevrons, evenly spaced around the edge of the ring. The lower part of the curve was embedded in a base made of the same material. Four steps led up to the ring. Nearby was a mushroom-shaped device with a red dome in the center and tiles with symbols on them placed around the dome. The symbols were the same ones engraved on the inner ring. 

"What is it?" Ultra Rodimus asked. 

"We are not sure," Perceptor told him. "It is powered by an energy source we cannot make heads or tails of. I do not even know what it is made of." 

The Autobot leader was about to say something else, but he was cut off by a sound from the ring. He stared at it, noticing that one of the chevrons had turned red. Then a second lit up. 

"Cover!" 

Autobots scattered in all directions, taking cover in the ruins of a nearby city. Ultra Rodimus leaned back against a ruined wall. His red and blue stripes changed color, turning shades of grey and silver. He promptly disappeared, hiding in plain sight. 

All seven of the chevrons lit up. Then a blast of bluish-silver light exploded out from the ring's empty center. It shot out for about twenty feet, hung suspended for a moment, then snapped back to form a rippling surface. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then a boxy object, resembling a lunar lander or something of the sort, emerged from the energy field. 

"What in Primus's name is that?" Grapple asked over his internal comlink. 

Perceptor was about to start one of his long, tiring, barely understandable explanations, but Ultra Rodimus cut him off. 

"Looks like a probe to me," he commented. 

The probe trundled down the steps, bouncing as its treads caught the edges of the stairs. At the bottom, it stopped, and the camera mounted on it began to turn, surveying the landscape. Ultra Rodimus narrowed his eyes to slits to hide their vibrant color, but the probe only scanned the ground level. Then the energy field vanished, and the chevrons went dark. 

"Now what?" someone asked. 

"We wait." Ultra Rodimus shifted position and leaned back, finding a comfortable position against the wall. 

About ten minutes later, the ring activated again. The Autobots tensed, wondering what would come through this time. To their surprise, a group of humans emerged. All four were armed, three with army-issue guns and one with a tall staff. 

"Hold positions," Ultra Rodimus ordered. "Don't move. Let's see what they do." 

"They're heading for the breach!" 

**To be continued...**

That's two. Want more? Send me reviews, and I'll give you more chapters. Now, here are my reviewer responses: 

**Foxey: **Glad you like it. And yes, Magnus and his koi are in it. And Magnus, you will have to deal with Jack whether you like it or not. 

**Quick-demon: **Thank you. Keep reading. It'll get better. 

**Unknown: **Kindly write a name; I hate getting reviews with no sender name on them. And I intend to continue it as long as the ideas keep surfacing and the reviews keep coming. 

**Gromia: **Their reaction will be very interesting, don't worry. It'll be another two chapters before they meet, though. 

**Worker72: **Of course I'll continue it. Just keep sending me reviews, and I'll keep the updates coming. 

Until the next chapter! 


	3. Arrival

Author's Note: Please don't bite my head off for the events in this chapter. This is the way I had it planned out, so this is the way I'm writing it.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for disclaimers.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

Cold and light. Rushing through a tunnel with walls of blue-white light. Passing through an energy field shaped like an eye made out of stars. Translucent walls of energy, twisting and turning as bright spots- other Stargates- flashed past. Rushing toward a light. Being spit out.

The four members of SG-1 stumbled out of the Gate, covered in frost from being reassembled at the event horizon. Ignoring the cold, they spread out, scanning their surroundings.

The air was thinner than they were used to, but they adapted to it without any problems. It smelled of burned metal and something like gasoline. Strange constellations filled the alien sky. There was no sun, nor any hints of an approaching sunrise. Only the light of the distant stars lit the alien landscape. Three moons glowed with reflected light, nowhere near as bright as Earth's moon.

The Stargate stood on the edge of a ruined city. The half-melted remains of buildings cast long, dark shadows in the dim light. The cold metal stretched out in all directions, with no end in sight.

"Amazing," Sam commented, slowly turning to take in everything. "This world must be composed completely of non-organic materials and alloys."

"What?" Jack asked.

"The planet is made completely of metal, as far as I can tell," Sam translated.

"Ah. I knew that." The colonel turned to watch Daniel as the archaeologist made a beeline for the nearest ruin, then went after him. One thing that everyone agreed on was that Daniel attracted trouble, no matter where he went. Even if he wasn't looking for it, it was looking for him.

By the time Jack reached Daniel, the blond-haired man was already taking a close look at what turned out to be much larger up close than it had looked from a distance. The structure had been huge before it had been destroyed.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up. "Everything here is metallic. There's no sign of any of the traditional building materials, like wood or stone. And these structures were clearly meant for beings much larger than humans."

"How much larger?" Teal'c asked.

"See the doorway?" Daniel pointed. "It's about 25-30 feet high. The window openings are almost as high. Whoever they were, they were giants."

Sam poked her head inside the ruin. "Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a long time. There's what looks like a communications console in here, so my guess is that they were a highly advanced race. Teal'c, do you know anything about why the Goa'uld are so afraid of this sector's inhabitants?"

"Tek'mateh Bra'tac once told me of creatures that flew small, agile craft, shot yellow and purple fire, and could pass right through a ha'tak's shields," the Jaffa replied slowly, searching his memory. "He himself did not see them, but he was told of them by older Jaffa. Goa'uld weapons were useless against them. The shots would only bounce off their hulls."

Jack whistled. Then he looked up at the ruins. "Doesn't look like anyone's home. Let's move on."

The team continued through the ruins.

"Sir," Sam called.

"What is it, Carter?"

"Have you noticed that the farther we go, the worse the damage becomes?"

The other three members of SG-1 looked around. Sam was right. The ruins were looking less and less like they'd been blown apart and more like they'd been melted. Around the Stargate, the ruined structures had been fairly intact, some with ceilings and three wall. Now they rarely had two walls, and none had ceilings. Ahead, the ruins barely poked up from the strangely contoured surface. Beyond them, barely visible in the distance, nothing was visible at all.

Teal'c paused to examine one wall. The nearer end was fine, but the far end was melted, and had cooled into what resembled the runny lava flows from the Hawaiian volcanoes. "O'Neill."

"Yes?"

"This was caused by the application of a massive amount of heat." Teal'c touched the melted edge. "And it was done very long ago."

"The question is, how long ago?"

Sam poked around the base of the wall, picking up a chunk of melted metal that had broken off from the rest. "I'll take this for dating." She slipped it into a sample container and put the container in her pack. Then they continued on.

They'd been walking for hours, unaware that they were being stealthily tracked through the ruins. They passed the last visible ruins and moved out onto a plain that looked like the same thing that had melted the wall had also melted it. Nervous, they gripped their weapons.

"Stop!" Sam yelled.

"Now what?" Jack demanded.

"Look."

A few meters ahead, the metal ground abruptly ended. Beyond it was a chasm so deep and wide that neither the bottom nor the far side could be seen. Carefully, they edged forward and peered over the lip.

The planet was definitely solid metal, and it had clearly been built outward from the center in layers, each layer built on top of the last. The layers were honeycombed with passages and tunnels, most of them nearly 60 feet high.

Something yapped behind them. They whirled.

Some distance behind them, just outside of the ruins, was an animal. Its hide gleamed, clearly more metal. Yellow optics blazed down the length of a pointed muzzle. Two pointy ears rose from its head. It moved on four legs. A thick tail stood erect behind it.

"What in god's name is that?" Jack demanded, raising his gun.

"It looks like a fox," Daniel commented, his eyes very wide behind his glasses.

The others took a long look at it. Daniel was right. The creature did vaguely resemble a fox, a fox made from an alien metal.

Whiskers made from some kind of wire twitched as the creature sniffed the air. It took a single step in their direction, then froze, optics glowing even brighter. It clearly scented something it didn't like, maybe another predator. Then it turned and darted away, vanishing into the ruins. SG-1 listened until they could no longer hear its paws hitting the ground.

Cree-e-e-e-e-e-e-eak.

Jack froze, then slowly turned around. He knew what that noise was. It was the creak of stressed metal, metal that might give way at any time. He turned, looking for the source.

Daniel had turned back to the chasm and was standing at the very edge, looking down into the abyss. Jack's heart began to beat faster. He and Daniel had been a couple for some time, and he hated it when his partner (hint hint) pulled a stupid stunt. But this had to be one of the dumbest ever.

"Danny? You'd better come back away from the edge. That sound was a very bad sign."

Daniel turned around, but he never got a chance to answer. Without any warning at all, the metal below him suddenly gave way, dropping with shocking suddenness into the abyss below. Daniel screamed in terror, reaching for the edge, but more of the metal gave way. There was nothing to grab onto. Jack lunged forward, but he was too late. He could only watch in horror as Daniel fell into the darkness below.

**To be continued...**

I repeat: do not bite my head off for this. At least wait for the next chapter before you start reading me the riot act, ok? Thank you. And here are the reviewer responses:

**Gromia: **Don't count on it. I have a way of surprising people with my writing. Just keep reading!

**Christopher Greene: **Yes it is and yes I do. But don't worry. I won't write anything too suggestive. I only write mild slash. The only high-rated story I have is Burning Skies, and it's rated for violence. Read it if you want to know how nasty this particular author can be when she puts her mind to it.

**Fenestrae: **You do? Good! Then you'll like this fic! There will be some dents, but I don't think there'll be anything major, at least not to the allied races. Pity the Goa'uld!

**Worker72: **Yes, the Transformers know about the humans. I'll give you a very short history.

Four million years ago, a Transformer spaceship carrying members of both factions, the peace-loving Autobots and the conquest-thirsty Decepticons, crashed on Earth. The ship got stuck in the side of a volcano. In 1984, the volcano erupted, restarting the ship's systems. The ship then repaired first the Decepticons, and then the Autobots. Less than two days later, the Decepticons attacked an oil rig, and the Autobots chased them off. The Autobot leader at the time, Optimus Prime, ended up saving the lives of two humans, Sparkplug Witwicky (not his real first name; I don't know what it is) and his son Spike. Sparkplug and Spike joined the Autobots as experts on planet Earth. Humans and Autobots have been working together ever since. This story takes place in around 2008-2009. In a nutshell, Optimus died in 2005, killed in battle. If you want to know how Ultra Rodimus came to power, I have a story called Transformation up that tells of Ultra Rodimus's history.

Send reviews! Then I'll post more chapters!


	4. Meeting

Author's Note: Finally an update! Please don't hurt me for taking so long!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

As the strange humans entered the ruined city, Ultra Rodimus followed. Despite his massive size and fifteen tons of weight, he could be utterly silent when he wanted to be. The humans never even knew they were being followed. His stripes rippled, keeping him disguised as a piece of the planet.

As the four went, they wondered about the planet's inhabitants, and commented on the size and condition of the ruins. Their follower noted that they were heading right for the Rift, the huge gash in Cybertron's surface, and picked up the pace a bit. Fortunately, they spotted the Rift before they ended up in it. That was when another danger, this time a hungry turbofox, showed up.

Despite what most people thought, Cybertron did have axial rotation. It spun on an axis just as Earth did, only slower. Cybertron's "day" was around fifty hours long, but there was very little difference between night and day. Cybertron did not orbit a sun. The planet was a wanderer. The axial spin did give the planet winds, enough for most of the flight-capable Autobots to glide on.

The turbofox edged closer to the four. Ultra Rodimus solved the problem by moving into the wind until it blew his scent directly at the 'fox. It froze, scenting a much larger, far more dangerous predator, and decided to find food elsewhere. The young Prime watched it go, then turned back to the four just in time to hear the first creak of stressed metal. Then, before his horrified eyes, the edge of the Rift gave way, and one of the humans fell into the depths.

He bolted, exploding from hiding and crossing the distance in several huge strides. Running at full speed, he launched himself over the other three and dove into the Rift.

The screaming human was below him, flailing wildly. Ultra Rodimus kept his arms tight to his body, reducing the drag. Within seconds he was within range.

In one swift move, he flipped over and transformed to his bird mode. Using a move he'd trained and perfected for precisely that task, one leg shot out. His clawed toes plucked the human out of the air. A second later, he flipped head-down and snapped open his wings with an audible _crack. _His fall turned into a swoop, and he shot upward, heading for the open sky.

Jack O'Neill didn't know what had happened. One moment he'd been watching his partner fall. The next, the ground had shaken, and something huge had thundered past overhead, a greyish streak that vanished into the darkness below. He'd thought he was seeing things until Sam yelled in surprise, and Teal'c flinched.

Below, something buzzed. Then, more than a mile away, the streak reappeared, this time heading up. Jack made out huge wings and a long tail. The shape wheeled toward them. As it came closer, they made out more of the details.

The creature looked like a cross between a bird and a man. Its body was humanoid in shape, but the legs ended in grasping toes and sharp claws. Instead of arms, it had clawed wings. The head resembled an eagle's, but was much wider across the braincase. Silver feathers ran down its back. In color, it was mainly a smoke-grey, striped red and blue. Piercing green eyes glared down at them. The beak opened in a thunderous cry.

"It's carrying something," Sam suddenly realized, pointing at its right foot. The toes were curled up into a fist, as if to hold something.

"The creature is also metallic," Teal'c noted as he activated his staff weapon and took aim at the creature.

Up close, the bird-creature was huge. Its wings spanned more than 150 feet from tip to tip. The beak was big enough to hold a transit bus. Each eye was five feet across.

The bird-creature soared past. They turned to watch it. A safe distance away from the hole, it went into a hover. Then it opened its claw, and a very much alive if very shaken archaeologist dropped to the ground.

"Daniel!" Jack ran toward Daniel.

A buzzing sound filled the air. Everyone stared as the bird-creature changed shape, exchanging wings for arms and talons for feet. The feathers vanished. When the change was complete, a humanoid creature dropped lightly to the ground and glared at them, hands on its hips.

The being was huge, over 60 feet tall. Its slender body was clearly metal. A long silver braid hung down its back. From its expression, it was obviously irritated. The stripes marking its body all turned red, reflecting its mood.

"Just what in the universe do you think you're doing?!" the creature demanded, the timbre and depth of its voice revealing it to be a 'he'. Green eyes flashed at them, another indicator of his anger. "The Badlands are restricted for a reason! Everyone knows that! What do we have to do, build a fence around it to keep you stupid humans out?! We make it very clear to every human and nonhuman that this area is off limits!"

The rant escalated from there. SG-1 tried to speak, but the metal creature simply raised his voice and drowned them out with sheer volume. Finally, they gave up and waited it out.

The metal creature finally wound down. He glared at the four for a moment. "Now, just what about the rules isn't clear to you?"

Jack aimed his gun at the creature.

"You point that in some other direction!" the creature ordered sharply. "That puny thing can't hurt me anyway. It's been tried, so I know."

Jack ignored the order, sidling forward until he reached Daniel. Slowly, he pulled the archaeologist behind him, never lowering his aim. Then he slowly back up until he'd rejoined his team. Sam and Teal'c also took aim at the creature.

"Don't you move," Jack snapped at the creature. "Tell us who the hell are you, what the hell are you, and what rules are you yapping on about?"

**To be continued...**

This didn't go quite as I'd planned, but that can't be helped. It'll get better as the story progresses. So keep on reading. And here are the reviewer responses:

**Unknown: **Didn't I already ask that you put in a reviewer name? And I'm a Translash writer, so you'll have to get used to it. And the movie only introduced Ultra Magnus. It never gave any hints as to his preferences in partners. In the future, keep comments about his choice of partners to yourself.

**Lalene Brooks: **Thank you for clarifying that for me. And thanks for the compliments.

**Gromia: **Of course not. But I needed to have a reason for Ultra Rodimus to reveal himself. Catching a falling human was just what I needed.

**Fenestrae: **The SGC has been under the mountain for years, operating the Stargate. They only heard rumors about the Transformers, rumors they considered wishful thinking or fables. And I know what the lava is called, I just wasn't sure how to spell it, so I didn't bother.

**Worker72: **Just keep reading. Couldn't do first contact 'cause it was Optimus back in the 80's who was the Prime. It'll get better. Just wait until Ultra Roddy starts going on missions with SG-1. Pity the Goa'uld who cross his path!

That's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for more!


	5. Explanations

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, but exam time is now upon me, and I still have to write that Primus-be-damned essay for English class. I suck at writing essays. So here's the update. Don't bite my head off. If you do then you'll never find out how the story ends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, no matter how much I'd like to. I don't own Cybertron or the Transformers. I do own Ultra Rodimus and his skrill, Falcon.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

Taken completely by surprise, Ultra Rodimus stared at the four. For a long moment, he couldn't say a word. Finally, he regained control of his speech.

"You don't know?!" he sputtered, stunned. "How can you not know? Where have you spent the last twenty-three years, in a cave?!"

"Under a mountain, actually," the blond-haired man Ultra Rodimus had caught commented.

"Under a ..." Ultra Rodimus thought for a moment. "I thought I knew all of the secret underground bases. Hmmm." Then a thought struck him. "Let me guess. The Cheyenne Mountain complex, right?"

Startled, the four could only nod.

Ultra Rodimus grunted. "Figures. The only base on Earth your president refuses to tell us anything about."

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "You get no more answers until we get ours!"

The huge robot glared at him, obviously annoyed. Jack tried not to show his nervousness. He was pointing a gun at a being so huge he barely even reached mid-shin to it. Carter's gun, he noticed, was quivering slightly, and knew she was worse off than he was. Teal'c had turned several shades paler than usual, and looked as if the only thing keeping him standing was pure training. Daniel, on the other hand, looked more curious and fascinated than afraid.

"Hey, Stripes!"

Everyone turned toward the voice. A small yellow robot was trotting toward them. Beside it was a human man. The man wore a strange uniform.

"What are you doing here?" the striped robot asked.

"When the others realized that these four don't know about you, somehow, they figured that it would be easier for them to listen to another human explain. So Bumblebee brought me out." The brown-haired man turned toward SG-1. "Hello. I'm Spike Witwicky. Welcome to Cybertron."

Jack glanced up at the robot, who folded his arms over his chest and watched.

"Don't mind him," Spike told them. "And you can put down your guns. You don't need them here, unless you intend to take potshots at turbo-rats. I'll explain things to you, but first we should get back to the city. This area isn't safe. The ground is extremely unstable and the wildlife is vicious."

Cautiously, the four lowered their weapons. Teal'c powered down his staff weapon. Then he glanced aside and blanched. The other three followed his gaze.

From the ruins around the Stargate, more robots had appeared. One had a barrel of some kind on its shoulder. Another, red and white with an optic shield and no visible mouth, had red crosses painted on its legs and arms. One stood out, painted bright yellow. Several others gathered behind the largest, an impressive red, blue, and white robot. They varied in size, but none were as tall as the striped one was.

Something howled in the distance. The howl was answered by an entire chorus. The striped robot stiffened. "We have to go."

"Not until you tell us your name," Jack countered.

"His name is Ultra Rodimus," Spike answered for him. "He's the current Prime, something like a cross between a general and a president. He leads the entire Autobot faction."

The howling sounded closer.

"We're surrounded!" one of the other robots yelled.

"What's making that sound?" Sam wondered. "Is it like that creature we saw earlier?"

"No," Ultra Rodimus growled. "That was only a turbofox. Harmless. We leave them alone unless they start sneaking into our energy stores. This is worse. Cyber-wolves."

"Cyber-wolves?"

"Pack hunters. Very dangerous. They live in large packs, and have been known to kill each other if they have to."

Jack gripped his gun. "Why are they here?"

"Normally they won't come this close to a large group of Transformers. They must be really desperate. And that makes them even more dangerous than usual."

Red optics began to appear in the shadows. Metal clicked against metal. Then the cyber-wolves inched into the open.

They resembled Earth wolves to an almost uncanny degree. They stood as high as Ultra Rodimus's thigh, moved on four legs, but had smooth metal skin instead of fur. Red optics glowed over open mouths full of sharp teeth. In color, most of them were the same grey as the planet itself. Some had small spots of red or blue.

"There's the leader," Daniel said suddenly, pointing at one with a red blotch on its muzzle and one red paw. "See how the others are submitting to him?"

Ultra Rodimus glared at the lead cyber-wolf. It growled at him. He growled back. It studied him coolly for a moment. Then it sprang.

He swatted it out of the air. It crashed down hard, and he pounced on it. In no time he had it out cold and hog-tied.

The other Autobots charged forward, yelling. The rest of the pack scattered.

"Now let's get going!"

Ultra Rodimus swiftly transformed to his truck mode. The five climbed into his cab. The Autobots headed for Iacon.

"Start talking," Jack told Spike.

"The Autobots are a very old race," Spike told them. "One of the oldest in the universe, probably. They have a documented history that goes back more than ninety million years. For most of that time, the two races of Cybertron, the Autobots and the Decepticons, were engaged in a civil war. The planet was drained of energy by the fighting. Four million years ago, a group of Autobots left in search of energy. They were followed. After a battle in space, their ship crashed on Earth, and all of the passengers, both Autobots and Decepticons, were forced into stasis lock. They remained dormant until the volcano they crashed into, Mount St. Hillary, erupted in 1984. They woke up."

"They've been on Earth since 1984?!" Sam yelped.

"Since four million years ago, to be specific. They woke up in 1984. And the fighting began again, this time over Earth's energy sources. The Decepticons tried to steal them. The Autobots protected them. Less than a day after their awakening the Decepticons attacked the oil rig my father and I worked on. The Autobots rescued us. We became the first humans to work side by side with the Autobots."

"There's more to it than that," Daniel guessed.

"Yes, there is. But I'll leave it for the Autobots to explain once we get inside." Spike pointed ahead just as the towering walls of Iacon rose over the horizon.

**To be continued...**

This got a bit sidetracked. Sorry if it rambles a bit. I have a lot of things on my mind right now. There will be longer delays between updates, I'm sorry to say. Once I finish my exams I'll have to stay with my grandfather, and the old pest doesn't have a computer. Sorry!

**Gromia: **You have a fic? Huh. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Fenestrae: **No, I didn't kill Danny. I like him. I just needed to get Ultra Roddy out into the open. He and Jack will probably get along once all the issues over explanations are over with.

**Worker72: **You'd be surprised what some people can not hear. And the Transformers weren't in that area very often, if at all. Can someone please tell me what state Cheyenne Mountain is in? I'm a Canadian, so I really have no clue.

**Kynight:** I'm glad you liked it. Please keep reading.

Send me more reviews and I'll give you more chapters!


	6. More Explanations

Author's Note: I really apologize for the delay, but I just finished writing exams. I had to write English, math, and chemistry. My mom was pestering me about studying, so I had little computer time. Now I'm trying to update both of my active fics. Please don't hurt me. 

After this update, there will be a lot of lag time. Now that I'm finished college until January, I'll be spending a lot of time at my grandfather's. He does not have a computer. I probably won't get to post another chapter for a couple of weeks. Sorry! 

Disclaimer: I think you get the idea. 

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 6: More Explanations**

As the city came into view, the four newcomers leaned forward to stare out of Ultra Rodimus's windshield at it. Carter squinted, but was unable to make out any real details. 

"I can't see anything," she confessed. "Just a dark shape. It should be easier to see during the day." 

Ultra Rodimus made an odd sound. "This _is _day." 

"How is that possible? Day should be brighter than this!" 

"Cybertron is a wanderer planet," Spike explained. "It doesn't orbit a sun. As it rotates on its axis, the amount of light from nearby stars changes. Not by much, but enough to make some kind of a distinction between night and day. After a while, you get used to it. You'll be able to see once we enter Iacon." 

Daniel leaned forward to stare at the polished dashboard. "Mr. Prime?" 

"Call me Ultra Rodimus. Prime is more of a title than a name, at least in my case. Every previous leader in our history has borne the surname Prime, but it was decided that my name was long enough already." 

"I get the impression that I'm not the first person you've caught like that." 

"You aren't. Since we started allowing humans and humanoids onto the planet, no few adventure-seekers have ventured into the Badlands. In the last couple of years about seven people have fallen to their deaths in the Rift. I've had to catch about forty more. And many people who came out here never even made it to the Rift." 

"What happened to them?" 

"Cyber-wolves. They'll eat anything, and they're difficult to get rid of. Probably a couple of turbofoxes, too. And turbo-rats. At least they didn't go any further south." 

"What's in the south?" Jack asked. 

"Deep pools of waste fluids and spilled body fluids from the various wars. Toxic liquid lakes. And living in them are vicious beasts called cyber-crocs." 

"What is a cyber-croc?" Daniel asked. 

"Cyber-crocodile. Picture a monster with the head of a Baryonyx on a long, powerful neck, attached to a body similar to an Earth crocodile but with legs under its body instead of sprawled out sideways. Give it long toes and webbing between them, then give it claws like an eagle's or a bear's. Add a long, thick tail and armor of overlapping metal scales, and the attack speed of a rattlesnake. Then make it over 150 feet long and let it loose. That's a cyber-croc." 

"Oh." 

Iacon's main gates began to open. Light spilled out, illuminating the golden-orange metal and scaring a curious turbofox back into the darkness. The Autobots drove through the gates into the lit courtyard. 

SG-1 stared out at the city. It was built like a fortress. The thick outer walls had mounted weapons, and slits that could be opened for someone to shoot through. A transparent metal dome protected the city from above. The walls and the dome were covered in scorch marks. 

Ultra Rodimus stopped and opened a door. "Everyone out." 

His passengers climbed out. He closed his door and transformed. 

The four members of SG-1 stared up at him. Now that they could see him clearly, they noticed things they hadn't before. 

If he'd been human, he would've been called gorgeous by most females. Even as a robot he was quite handsome. Sam couldn't help wondering if he had to ward off females of his own race. They also noticed the coat he was wearing. 

Daniel peered at the material. It was mainly silver, patterned in shades of blue, green, red, yellow, purple, and several other shades. Its surface had an odd shine to it. The patterns formed spots and stripes of color, running from top to bottom in even strips. Noticing that Ultra Rodimus wore knee-high boots of the same material, Daniel reached out to touch it. 

"Feels scaled," he commented. 

"Snakeskin, actually," Spike told him. "Damn big multi-headed snake went after him on a planet with a name I can't even pronounce. He killed it before it could do any real damage. The natives made the coat and boots from its skin. Those scales are surprisingly durable. I've seen plasma blasts bounce off them." 

Ultra Rodimus flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Shall we?" He headed into the city. Spike and SG-1 followed. 

"You never introduced yourselves," the tall robot commented casually as he led them through the corridors. 

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack answered. "This is Major Samantha Carter, a.k.a. Sam, Dr. Daniel Jackson, our archaeologist, and Teal'c." 

"He isn't human," another Autobot noted. 

"No, he isn't." 

Ultra Rodimus headed for a door. It opened as he approached. Several other Autobots waited inside. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked. 

"Information exchange. We tell you about our dealings with Earth, and you tell us how you got here and why." Ultra Rodimus lifted them onto the table and walked to his seat, at the head of the table. 

"How about introducing everyone?" a grey robot asked. 

Jack repeated the introductions, pointing to each member of his team. Then he turned toward Ultra Rodimus. 

"You already know my name," the big robot commented. "These are my command staff. Ultra Magnus is my second-in-command, Kup is my advisor and mentor, First Aid is our chief medic, Hot Spot speaks for the gestalt teams, Mirage for the scouts, Arcee, Springer, Sideswipe, Jazz, and Smokescreen speak for the regular troops, and Blaster is our communications officer. Perceptor over there is our resident scientist." 

Sam looked confused. "If you guys have been active on Earth since 1984, how come we haven't heard of you?" 

Ultra Rodimus shrugged. "That's what I don't understand. There's no reason you shouldn't know, unless someone has been deliberately keeping information about us from reaching you. I wouldn't put it past some people in your government. That's probably why you don't know. Someone doesn't want you to." 

"There have been rumors about giant alien robots filtering into the SGC for years," Daniel commented. "Everyone considered them just that- rumors. No one ever took them seriously." 

"Do we look like rumors to you?" the Autobot identified as Springer asked. 

"No." 

"I'll have to have words with your president about this," Ultra Rodimus growled under his breath, eyes flashing green. Then he returned his attention to SG-1. "Jazz, since you were on board the Ark when it crashed, you can tell our visitors what happened back then. Once we're finished, then we'll hear what they have to say." 

**To be continued...**

That's another chapter down. It didn't go quite as I planned, but that couldn't be helped. Can someone PLEASE tell me what state Cheyenne Mountain is in? I really need that bit of information. Now here are my reviewer responses: 

**Executor Zurg: **I'm glad you like it. No one seems to write crossovers between two realities very often, and the reviews aren't always the best. I have yet to get any real flames, and I'm happy for that. Thank you for your compliments, and I hope you keep reading! 

**Fenestrae: **I know what you mean. Whenever I get into the exam room, my IQ seems to fly right out the window. What's even more annoying is that after the exam is over, you start remembering things you should've put down. I really hate that. And here is chapter 6 for you. 

**Gromia: **Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. You must be a really picky writer if you've been working on one fic for months. 

Thank you for your reviews! Now send me some more, and I'll get more chapters out to you! 


	7. To Shock A President

Author's Note: As I said last chapter, I am sorry for the delay. Just now am I able to get to the computer. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it? 

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 7: To Shock A President**

The four members of SG-1 sat on the surface of the table as Jazz began telling them how the Autobots had ended up on Earth. He started with the war on Cybertron, going through the critical energy shortage, and their mission to find more energy to revitalize their dying world. He explained how the Decepticons had followed them into space, and described the space battle that had led to the Ark's crash. 

"Mount St. Hillary?" Sam repeated. "Isn't that a volcano?" 

"Yes, it is. After the crash it erupted many times, partially hiding the Ark under layers of lava, ash, and rock. We think that's why no humans discovered our ship. The volcano hid us. When the mountain erupted in 1984, it broke off the layers that hid the Ark, and somehow triggered the Ark's computer system, Teletran-1. Once the computer had repaired itself, it began repairing the ship's occupants. Unfortunately, it started with the Decepticons." 

"Your enemies," Jack clarified. 

"Yes. The first one to wake up was a 'Con named Skywarp. He woke Megatron, the Decepticon leader, and both of them woke the rest. They intended to leave us trapped in stasis lock." 

"Then how did you wake up?" Daniel asked. 

"One of the 'Cons, Starscream, tried to re-bury the Ark. He shot at the side of the volcano, bringing more rock down over the ship. The rockslide shook the Ark enough to throw an Autobot into Teletran's reach. Once he was awake, he woke everyone else." 

"Then what happened?" 

Jazz leaned back in his chair and continued with the tale. He explained how Megatron had attacked an oil rig, wanting to steal the oil to make energon. Spike, who'd followed the Autobots into the room and was also on the table, took over. He told SG-1 how the Decepticons had destroyed the oil platform, and how the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, had saved him and his father. The two humans had offered to help the Autobots, who knew next to nothing about Earth. Spike and Jazz took turns describing the various treaties that had been made between Earth and the Autobots. 

Ultra Rodimus leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now it's your turn." 

Jack indicated Daniel. "He was in from the beginning, so I'll let him tell our tale." 

Daniel poked him in the ribs, then looked up at the Autobot leader. "Our story began in 1928, on the Giza Plateau..." 

The Autobots listened in fascination as Daniel told them about the discovery of a huge ring made from an alien material, dug out of an Egyptian plain. He described the long tests to try and discover its secrets, the accidental first opening in the '40s (see episode Torment of Tantalus), and how he had become involved in the project. He explained how he had learned that the mystery hieroglyphs on the coverstone and the rim of the ring were star constellations, and his discovery of the seventh symbol. When he began describing the first deliberate opening of the Stargate, Perceptor leaned forward, eyes glowing with scientific delight. 

"You'd moved it into a missile silo?" Magnus repeated. 

"The military thought it the safest place for the Stargate. After Apophis came through, the abandoned silo was made into the SGC, or Stargate Command." 

"Apophis?" 

Daniel hurried through the events on Abydos, explaining the destruction of Ra and his own decision to stay on the planet. Then Jack explained about the abandonment of the Gate, and of Apophis's sudden appearance, which had resulted in his return to active duty. Daniel took up the thread of the tale again, telling of the chamber on Abydos with Stargate addresses carved into the walls. Carter, Daniel, and Jack took turns explaining events that had occurred after the escape from Apophis and Teal'c's change of allegiance. They explained what they knew of the Goa'uld and what had brought them to Cybertron. 

Ultra Rodimus looked thoughtful. Then he turned to Kup. "Do you recall ever seeing pyramid-shaped ships?" 

"They're called ha'taks," Carter put in. 

The old Autobot thought for a long moment, then nodded. "I do. I saw them a few thousand years ago. Few of 'em blundered into the middle of a nasty skirmish between us and a group of 'Cons. As I recall, only a few smaller ships escaped intact. The big ones were destroyed in the crossfire. They had shields, but they were useless, and their weapons couldn't even scratch our paint." 

Jack stared at him. "They weren't even your targets?!" 

"No. They were collateral damage." 

"You mentioned that you have other allies," the Autobot named Arcee spoke up. 

Sam explained about the Tok'ra, the Tollans, and their other allies. The Autobots had never heard of any of them. Jack added a few grumbles about the lack of any real aid from the Tok'ra, and Ultra Rodimus chuckled. 

"So you came here to try and arrange a treaty with us," he guessed. 

Daniel nodded. "Teal'c has told us that the Goa'uld are afraid to enter this area of space. We were hoping to find an ally to help us in our fight against them." 

"An ally willing to share their technology with us," Sam added. 

"We've been sharing ours with Earth since the mid-'90s," Ultra Rodimus pointed out. "Why not?" 

Before anyone could say anything else, a comlink beeped. 

"Prime here." 

"There's a message for you, from the president," a voice replied. 

"Patch it through, Eject." Ultra Rodimus turned to face the screen built into the wall, deliberately hiding SG-1 from sight. 

The screen came on. The president appeared on it. 

"Mr. President." Ultra Rodimus inclined his head slightly. "What can I do for you this time?" 

SG-1 listened as the two discussed the placement of a new space station, to be used for monitoring deep space along potential trade or exploration routes. Ultra Rodimus was obviously used to handling such things. Finally, the discussion wrapped up. 

"Thank you." The president reached for his mug. 

"That will do for the moment," Ultra Rodimus corrected. "Now, as for the Goa'uld..." 

The president did a sudden spit-take, spraying coffee across his desk. Spluttering in surprise, he fumbled for a napkin to wipe away the mess. Ultra Rodimus waited patiently for him to finish. 

"You've been keeping things from us," the tall robot rumbled, his voice dropping in pitch slightly. 

"How do you know about that?!" 

Ultra Rodimus leaned sideways, revealing the quartet standing on the table. Teal'c looked impassive. Sam chewed her lip slightly. Daniel looked innocent. Jack waved. The president's jaw dropped. 

"We have a Stargate," Ultra Rodimus announced. "These four came through it several hours ago. They told us everything. You neglected to mention the SGC to us, and apparently you neglected to tell them about us." 

While the president was still trying to digest what he'd just learned, Ultra Rodimus proceeded to chew him out for withholding important information and neglecting to mention a dangerous enemy. He also stated his intention of going through the Stargate to negotiate directly with General Hammond. After letting the president absorb that, Ultra Rodimus switched topics slightly, chewing him out for keeping the Transformers' existance from the SGC. 

"That was not my doing!" the president protested. 

"Was it not?" Ultra Rodimus tilted his head. "I can guess who it was. If Kinsey comes near me again, I'm going to step on him." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"He's been a thorn in my side since my return to Earth, and he was a thorn in the side of my predecessor. Unlike Optimus, I do not tolerate such pests. This is going too far." 

The president sighed. "I'll speak to him." 

"Just keep him out of my way, or you'll be short a senator." With that, Ultra Rodimus cut the connection. 

"So Kinsey hasn't just been annoying us," Jack commented. 

"No. He's been at us since we started making treaties with Earth." 

"Our sympathies." 

"Thank you." 

Sam shifted her weapon. "I have to get to the Gate and report to General Hammond." 

"Quarters will be readied for you. Jazz?" 

The black and white Autobot nodded and rose from his chair. Sam climbed into his hand, and the two left the room. Ultra Rodimus looked at the others. 

"Dismissed." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Alarms howled through the SGC, bringing General Hammond to the control room. Hammond hurried over to Davis. He looked through the window in time to see the iris spiral shut, and the Stargate open. 

"Receiving a transmission from SG-1," Davis reported. 

"Let's hear it." 

A screen blinked on. Sam Carter's face appeared on it. 

"Report, Major." 

"We arrived safely," Sam reported. "Much to our surprise, we discovered that this planet is actually inhabited. We made successful contact with the inhabitants. They are a very... unusual race. An ambassador will be returning with us tomorrow." 

Hammond blinked in surprise. "Already?" 

"They are already acquainted with Earth." 

"How many will be returning with you?" 

"One." 

"A guest room will be readied." 

She nodded, then ended the transmission. The Stargate shut down. Hammond stared at the inactive Gate for a long moment, then turned away. As he began giving the orders to prepare the SGC for negotiations, he couldn't help wondering what he and the SGC were getting into this time. 

**To be continued...**

From the sheer amount of ideas I'm getting for this story, it'll turn out to be much longer than I'd originally thought. This is turning into a long-term project. And I think I like that. What do you think? Send me reviews! And now, last chapter's reviewer responses: 

**Gromia: **I know picky people. I'm not one of them. I just write. Here's the next chapter for you. Like it? 

**Nighshae: **I've always been a fan of the Transformers. It surprised me that there are so few crossovers between the Transformers universe and other universes, so I decided to try and write some. I wrote the first TF crossovers for Stargate SG-1, Andromeda, and Earth: Final Conflict. Thanks for letting me know where Cheyenne is. I couldn't figure it out. 

**Fenestrae: **Thanks for the compliment. How did your exams go, or have you had them yet? 

That's all for this chapter. See you in the next one! 


	8. Through the Stargate

Author's Note: May Primus above grant me mercy from the wrath of readers pissed off by my delay in updating. I am SO sorry. Please leave enough of me in one piece to complete this story. 

Now that the groveling is out of the way, this chapter might turn out to be more than a little sappy. I apologize for that, but it's necessary to set up future chapters. Please bear with me. 

Disclaimer: You get the idea. Don't make me repeat myself. 

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 8: Through the Stargate**

Samantha "Sam" Carter watched the Stargate shut down, then turned and walked back to where Jazz waited in his vehicle mode. The black and white Porsche had chosen to stay out of sight and sensor range of the MALP (or Maple Unit, as some called it) while Sam contacted the SGC. Now he eased out of hiding, opening a door for her. She climbed into the driver's seat. 

"Now what?" he asked. 

"Now I go get some sleep so I can stay awake through the political wrangling tomorrow." 

Jazz chuckled. "Don't worry about stayin' awake. The big guy has ways of making even the most boring negotiations interesting. He's made a game of pouncing on the smallest of typos and catching politicians off-guard. You'll have no trouble staying awake. Most of the time he doesn't even mean to do what he does. It's just his nature. He's a warrior, so seizing the advantage is instinctive." 

Sam chuckled. "He must be a real hit with the politicians in DC." 

"Oh, he is." 

"I'll bet." 

The other three members of SG-1 were waiting for her just outside the section reserved for human and nonhuman visitors. Ultra Rodimus and Magnus were also there. When Sam joined them, Daniel had just begun to pester the Autobot leader about the strange shape on his right forearm. 

"What, this?" Ultra Rodimus pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the alien creature attached to his arm. "It's not a growth. This is Falcon." 

"Falcon?" 

"He's a skrill, a creature from another reality. His kind were taken from their homeworld and bio-engineered into weapons of great power. They attach themselves to their hosts and draw nutrients from their bodies. Falcon is my partner." 

The skrill hissed affirmatively. 

Sam yawned hugely. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm exhausted. Which room is mine?" 

Magnus opened a door. "Here." 

"Thanks." She entered and shut the door behind her. 

Teal'c entered the next room. At his request, Spike had brought an armload of candles so that the big Jaffa could meditate. 

Ultra Rodimus looked at Jack and Daniel. "You two are in here." He indicated the room across the corridor from Teal'c. 

"We're sharing a room?" 

The big Autobot grinned. "Blondie, I'm one half of a mated pair. If you think I can't recognize another bonded pair, you're mistaken. You and the colonel share a tight relationship. I can see that quite clearly." 

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances. Then they entered the indicated room. 

Once inside, out of the public eye, Jack was able to let out all of the emotions he had to hide from the world. He snuck up behind Daniel, wrapping his arms around the younger man. Daniel yipped in surprise. 

"You scared the hell out of me." 

"Sorry." 

After getting SG-1 settled, Magnus returned to his office to finish up some paperwork. Then he headed for the quarters he shared with his mate. He found Ultra Rodimus in the bedroom, unfastening the tie holding his braid. 

"Let me." Magnus untied the leather tie, dropped it onto the table, and began to undo the tight braid. Ultra Rodimus relaxed, leaning into his touch. 

"You've got something on your mind," Ultra Rodimus murmured, looking at Magnus over his shoulder. 

"I was just thinking that some of us should meet up with you at Cheyenne Mountain. We're too big to fit through the Gate, so we'd have to take a shuttle tonight." 

"Your thoughts echo mine." 

"Not difficult. I have to get going." Magnus passed the hairbrush to Sandstorm, snuck a quick kiss, and headed for the shuttle bay. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Nine hours later, Sam emerged from the guest room. A passing Autobot showed her the way to the cafeteria. The rest of the team was already there. Teal'c and Daniel were eating while Jack and Spike argued about something she couldn't make out. After grabbing a tray of breakfast, Sam joined them. 

"What's up?" she asked. 

"Nothing much," Daniel answered, looking up from his scrambled eggs. 

"What are they fighting about?" 

"Which is the better breakfast food, bacon or Fruit Loops." 

Sam snorted into her coffee. 

Just as they were finishing their breakfast, Ultra Rodimus made his appearance. He stepped through the door and looked down at them, raising a silver eyebrow. 

"We're ready," Jack told him in response to the unspoken question. 

The four rode in Ultra Rodimus's cab for the trip to the Stargate. When they were about to open the Gate, Daniel looked up at the young Prime. 

"Aren't you a little big for this?" 

Ultra Rodimus laughed. "Watch and learn." 

With that, he began to shift shape. 

When the change was complete, Ultra Rodimus had gone from a huge robot to a six foot, six inch human male. His skin was an odd golden color, his clothing bearing the color and pattern of his armor. As always, he wore his snakeskin jacket and boots. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh," was all Daniel managed. 

After a moment of stunned silence, Daniel managed to get himself back on track. He walked over to the DHD and began entering the coordinate symbols for Earth. Once the Gate had opened, Sam pulled out the GDO and began sending their identification code. Then Jack led the way up the steps to the Gate. 

"Where's Magnus?" Sam asked. 

"He and a small team left by shuttle last night. They'll meet us in Colorado." 

"Oh." 

Ultra Rodimus paused for a moment to study the event horizon. Then he shrugged and stepped through. 

**To be continued...**

This was short, I know. It was also weird. But as I said, it's a setup for future chapters, so please bear with me on this. And now, the reviewer responses: 

**Gromia: **Then keep right on reading! 

**Fenestrae: **You have my sympathies for both the exams and the sisters. I know how you feel. And you'll have to wait and see what happens between Ultra Roddy and Kinsey. 

**Shawn Provoncha: **Thanks for the compliment. It gets even better. 

**Barb: **Thank you for letting me know. 

**Eric: **If you mean Colonel O'Neill, then yes. 

See you all again next chapter! 


	9. Negotiations

Author's Note: This is the fastest update I've done in weeks. I hope you're all happy. 

Disclaimer: You get the idea. 

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 9: Negotiations**

"...and you have done a miserable job at acquiring any technology from our so-called allies!" Senator Kinsey ranted, speeding up to match strides with General Hammond. 

The general listened with half an ear as he headed for the Gateroom. SG-1 and the ambassador were due to arrive any minute. Sam had contacted them an hour before, warning them that they would be coming through, and that Kinsey should be kept as far from the Gateroom as possible. Hammond had tried to get rid of the senator, but it hadn't worked. Kinsey had ignored every hint that he might not be welcome. 

As they approached the door that led to the room containing the Stargate, one of the guards stepped forward to intercept Kinsey. "You cannot proceed beyond this point," the soldier stated. 

Kinsey stared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?!" 

"You cannot enter the Stargate chamber." 

While Kinsey turned his ranting on the guard, General Hammond slid through the door and into the Gateroom. He was just in time to watch the Stargate open. 

"Receiving IDC," Davis reported from the control room. "It's SG-1." 

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered. 

The metal iris that kept uninvited intruders from coming through the Gate whirred loudly as it slid open, settling back into the rim of the Gate with the rasp of metal on metal. The blue-silver glow of the active Gate filled the room. For a moment, it was still. Then Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson emerged, walking down the ramp. Teal'c and Sam Carter emerged a second later. 

"Incoming ambassador," Jack warned. 

The event horizon of the Stargate rippled. Then a tall man stepped out, onto the ramp. The Gate shut down behind him. 

The stranger paused for a moment, then shook like a wet dog, dislodging the frost that had formed on him during reformation. Tiny chips of ice flew in all directions. Then the stranger took several steps down the ramp. 

The SGC personnel stared. 

The ambassador was tall, easily six feet six inches in height. His skin was golden, an unusual color in any race. A long silver braid hung down his back, the end just below his knees. Penetrating green eyes, vaguely Asian in shape but with unusually long outer corners and catlike slit pupils, swept over the humans. He was dressed in a shirt and pants of a material that looked like silk, colored smoke-grey and patterned with red and blue stripes. Over that was a shin-length coat of some kind of scaled leather. His feet were clad in matching boots, ornamented with bands of silver. 

"General Hammond, Ultra Rodimus," Jack introduced. "Ambassador from the planet of Cybertron." 

At that moment, Kinsey finally got past the guards and stormed into the Gateroom. Then he spotted the figure on the ramp and froze in his tracks. 

Familiar green eyes fixed on him like twin laser sights. He knew that man. 

Ultra Rodimus's eyes narrowed dangerously. Fury blazed to life in their depths. Kinsey suddenly remembered what had happened to the last person to cross the Autobot leader. Jennifer Murdoch had dared to threaten the young Prime, and it had gotten her killed. The senator hadn't gone quite that far, but Ultra Rodimus had cultivated a powerful dislike of him. The Prime barely tolerated his presence at the best of times. And this was definitely not the best of times. 

Deliberately, Ultra Rodimus placed his left hand on his right forearm, lifting the sleeve of his coat just enough for Falcon to peek out. The move was a warning. Stupidly, Kinsey ignored it. 

Big mistake. 

Ultra Rodimus's expression went cold. Falcon let out a dangerous hiss, making most of the watchers jump. The Prime's arm came up. 

Kinsey's eyes went wide. He turned and bolted for the door. Falcon's blast caught up with him before he'd taken three steps. Kinsey was lifted off his feet and thrown into the corridor. He bounced off the wall, staggered to his feet, and ran as fast as he could. 

Guns snapped up, pointing at the ambassador. Jack ignored them. 

"You really don't like him, do you," Jack commented. 

"Not at all. As I said, he's been messing with me and my predecessor since our first encounter with humans. Unlike my predecessor, I will not tolerate his demands and complaints." 

Ultra Rodimus lowered his arm, absently stroking Falcon. He eyed the guns. "Do you mind?" 

"Is he dangerous?" Hammond asked Teal'c. 

"Only to the senator," was the reply. 

"Like I said, he's already acquainted with Earth," Sam added. "He and his kind have been on Earth longer than we humans have. They crashed in Oregon four million years ago." 

"_What?!_" 

"It's a long story." 

In the briefing room, Daniel repeated the history Jazz had told him. The general listened in stunned silence. 

"You can't be serious!" he protested once Daniel had finished the tale. "Giant alien robots?!" 

((Beloved, we're here,)) a welcome voice announced in Ultra Rodimus's mind. 

"If you want to see proof, let's go outside," Ultra Rodimus cut in. "Some of my people are waiting for us." 

Hammond looked skeptical, but agreed. The group headed for the elevator for the long trip to the surface. Curious men watched them as they emerged into the sun. 

"Where are they?" Hammond looked around. 

"Autobots, transform!" 

The car carrier just outside of the gates suddenly began to change shape. A few moments later, a huge robot loomed over the humans, optics glowing blue. Then the other vehicles began to change. A group of clearly robotic creatures stepped over the fence and walked over to them. 

Hammond's jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over as he stared up at the robots. 

"We are very real," the tallest robot, a huge red, blue, and white one, rumbled. "We have numerous treaties with Earth already in place. SG-1 explained to us exactly why you want a treaty with us. Our leader came here to negotiate the terms of that treaty with you. Why are you being so narrow-minded?" 

"Magnus," Ultra Rodimus growled. 

The red Autobot looked down at the human. Their gazes locked. Finally, the robot subsided. 

"Who is your leader?" Hammond asked. 

"That would be me," Ultra Rodimus answered. "I am a robot with the ability to become human at will. Now, shall we get down to business?" 

Back inside the SGC, Hammond and Ultra Rodimus got down to business. The Prime had brought with him a datapad containing a list of weapons and equipment that could be offered to the SGC if the treaty went through. 

Hammond scrolled through the list, feeling stunned. "We've never had an offer like this from any of our allies." 

"So I've been told. But a lot of the technology Earth already has is based on or built from Cybertronian technology. And we are much more advanced than the Tok'ra." 

"Plus, they'll be a lot more help," Jack added. 

The alarms began to howl. Ultra Rodimus only raised an eyebrow. Hammond looked like he wanted to strangle someone or something. 

"It's the Tok'ra," Davis announced. 

"Speak of the devil," Daniel commented. 

Aldwin appeared in the doorway, looking inside to see who was there. He noted the papers on the long table and then the green-eyed, pointy-eared stranger seated across from the general. 

Ultra Rodimus had taken off his jacket, leaving it draped over the back of his chair. His shirt had no sleeves, leaving his muscular arms bare, revealing Falcon and the silver scorpion on his left arm. He fixed the Tok'ra with a look usually reserved for some of Sunstreaker's stunts. 

"Why are you here?" Jack asked. 

Aldwin just stared at him. 

"I guess he has no reason to be here," Ultra Rodimus quipped. "Run along now. The adults are rather busy." He waved a dismissive hand at Aldwin. 

Just then, Jacob, Sam's father and host of the Tok'ra Selmac, poked his head in. "So this is where everyone disappeared to." 

"We are rather busy, Jacob." Hammond indicated the piles of papers and the gold-skinned man sitting across from him. 

"Just what are you up to?" 

"Gaining a new, helpful ally." 

**To be continued...**

I just ran out of ideas, so I ad to end it there. I'll try to think up material for the next chapter and get it posted as quickly as possible. And here are the reviewer responses: 

**Gromia: **Is this a fast enough update? 

**Fenestrae: **I like bacon, but I don't get it often. I managed to update both of my fics in one day. That's gotta count for something. 

**Shawn Provoncha: **I'm sorry about the length of my chapters, but when I run out of ideas or write myself into a corner, I have to stop. I'll try to improve my update time, but I am a college student, remember. 

See you next chapter! 


	10. Talking

Author's Note: It was the complete lack of anything else to do that prompted me to write this chapter now. That's why this update is coming so quickly. Watch out for Major Davies being a complete idiot in this chapter, and an explanation for the scorpion on Ultra Rodimus's left arm.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 10: Talking**

"A new ally?" Jacob repeated, taking another step into the room. "Who?"

"The residents of the planet Cybertron," Daniel answered, indicating Ultra Rodimus. "They intend to be much more helpful allies that the Tok'ra."

Aldwin twitched. Jacob shot him a look, then turned back to the table. "Cybertron? I've never heard of that planet."

"The Goa'uld are terrified of the inhabitants," Teal'c pointed out calmly. "No Goa'uld who has entered Cybertronian space has ever come out alive. Goa'uld shields and weapons are useless against the Transformers. It does not surprise me that Selmac has never told you of them."

Ultra Rodimus smiled. "According to one of my command staff, we first encountered the Goa'uld about seven or so thousand years ago. They blundered into the middle of a battle against our enemies, the Decepticons, and were caught in the crossfire. Only a few small ships got away. The big ones, the ha'taks were all destroyed. At the time we didn't know who they were. They were collateral damage. Now we know, and we intend to keep them running."

Jacob stared at him, feeling Selmac gaping dumbly in the back of his mind. Ultra Rodimus grinned at him, running long fingers over the scorpion on his arm.

"Where did that come from?" Daniel asked, pointing at the creature. Its legs were gripping Ultra Rodimus's forearm, the claws were crossed near its head, and its tail was wound around his arm just below his elbow, the sting held away from his skin. "That wasn't there last night."

"It's not attached to me." Ultra Rodimus traced the segmented tail. "Turbofoxes, cyber-wolves, cyber-crocs, and turbo-rats aren't the only critters on Cybertron, only the most visible. This is a cyber-scorpion. You find them inside walls and in dark corridors and abandoned cities. No stings on their tails. They have drills instead, and their claws can amputate a finger if you aren't careful. They chew through power conduits to eat the energy. Little pests. I found this one in the ruins of Vos a few months ago."

"If they're dangerous, how is it sitting on your arm?" Sam asked.

"It was very dead when I found it. My guess is that a hungry turbo-rat caught it and chewed its belly open. Not much left of its internals. But it gave me an idea. The little buggers are everywhere. No one really notices them unless they start draining too much power. I've seen them crawling all over some bots, and the bots never even noticed. So I decided to try something. I took the shell with me, and I started rebuilding it. My tech skills are nowhere near the level of Perceptor or First Aid, but these little pests are relatively simple. I rebuilt its internals and upgraded its tail drill, but I never gave it real life. Instead, I attached a receiver to its brain unit and set it to a special frequency. The transmitter is part of my cranial circuitry. This critter is remote-controlled. I use it for recon, or to check for battle damage in places no Autobot can reach. What it sees is transmitted directly to my brain, so I can see everything it sees in realtime."

"Cool."

The cyber-scorpion's red optics glowed to life. It unwrapped its tail and dropped off its master's arm. Jack poked at it as Ultra Rodimus guided it across the table.

"When I explained what I was doing with the dead scorpion, my mate kicked himself for not thinking of it on his own." Ultra Rodimus chuckled. "Neither of us can figure out how nobody ever thought of using such a common and unnoticed pest as a spy."

"You have a mate?" Major Davies blurted from the corner he stood in.

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "I do. His name's Ultra Magnus. He's the big red and blue car carrier you saw on the surface."

"He?" Jacob repeated. "Both of you are male?"

"Yes." Ultra Rodimus read their expressions and snorted. "Don't give me that look. I know how you humans feel about such relationships. Unfortunately for you, there are several hundred Autobot males and less than thirty females, and those few femmes are raiders who very rarely venture onto the planet's surface. We haven't had contact with them for years, and there's only one femme not hiding underground. Very difficult not to pair up male-male when the ratio of males to females is something like twenty to one, more or less."

"Oh."

"That explains why Arcee was the only female we saw," Sam pointed out.

"And she's mated with Springer."

Davies frowned. "But you're robots. How do you, you know, couple?"

Jack had been taking a drink from his mug of coffee when Davies asked that question, and ended up spitting the coffee across the table. Hammond choked. Sam suddenly coughed into her glass of water, and Daniel pounded her on the back. Teal'c looked tongue-tied. Aldwin almost passed out. Jacob could only gape at Davies.

Ultra Rodimus didn't even bat an eyelash. "The same way you humans do. The only difference is that our equipment is internal until the proper stimulus is applied." He took a calm drink of water and then raised a silver eyebrow. "And other questions?"

"Uhm... no..."

"Good."

"You aren't bothered by that question?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No. The subject might be embarrassing to you humans, but we don't care. Just don't ask what goes on behind closed doors, or you might get your heads bitten off."

"We don't _want _to know," Jack told him firmly.

"Sensible. Now, shall we get back to business?" Ultra Rodimus collected his scorpion, returning it to its perch on his arm, pointedly ignoring Magnus's laughter as it filtered through their lifebond.

"What's so funny?" Springer demanded, glaring at Magnus.

The big city commander had been watching the others playing cards, listening through the lifebond to what was going on during the negotiations. Then he'd suddenly fallen over backward, laughing too hard to get up. The rest of the group could only stare in confusion while Magnus rolled around on his back, roaring with laughter at whatever he'd heard.

"Yo, big guy!" Jazz yelled.

Magnus's eyes shone with amusement, but he still couldn't speak. The others had to wait until he calmed down enough to get his voice back.

"Now tell us what made you laugh like that!"

Still fighting snickers and frequently interrupted by fits of irrepressible giggles, Magnus repeated what had happened in the briefing room, and the others started snickering. The snickering progressed to all-out laughing, and the card game was put on hold until they caught their breath and calmed down again. Then the game resumed, but every now and then someone would start snickering again.

The Marines at the gates watched the group of huge robots and wondered what the hell had made them laugh like that.

Down in the SGC, a treaty had finally been agreed upon. Both Ultra Rodimus and General Hammond signed it. Then Ultra Rodimus idly wondered if he would be able to tag along with SG-1 on a couple of missions, collect his own data on the Goa'uld. Jack told him that he could if he wanted to, but he'd better be able to look out for himself.

"I survived four million years of civil war, tangling with a dark god who was definitely _not _a Goa'uld, and leading an army. I can take care of myself."

"Good. 'Cause we have a few planets to go to, and some of them have reports of resident Goa'uld."

Ultra Rodimus's grin showed all his teeth. "Sounds fun to me."

**To be continued...**

I've been wanting to write out that Davis-being-nosy scene for weeks, so I did it. It was very amusing to write. And here are some reviewer responses:

**Fenestrae: **I wanted to do something to that pain in the ass Kinsey, so I did it. And the Tok'ra had to be in there somewhere. I have yet to find an SG-1 fic that doesn't have them in it somewhere.

**Gromia: **I catch random episodes on TV, and I have about three tapes of various episodes. Makes it easier for me to get ideas.

Now send me reviews, and you'll get more chapters!


	11. First Mission

Author's Note: Greetings. I admit that I am not the actual author; I am her created character. My mistress has had a bad day (or a bad week, take your pick), and has finally lost it.((glances over his shoulder at caged and chained authoress))

Me: Let me out of here!

Kup: ((poking one finger in his ear)) What in Primus's name is going on here?

Ultra Rodimus: Mistress has finally snapped. Keep your fingers away from her; she bites. So I'll have to type and post this chapter for her. Good thing I've got my own keyboard; hers is way too small for me. ((cracks knuckles))

Jazz: You'd better do something. She looks demented. Last time I saw an expression like that was the time I had the misfortune of encountering a rabid cyber-wolf.

Me: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!

Ultra Rodimus: I'll see what I can do. Here we go... ((starts typing))

Disclaimer: The mistress owns me, Falcon, and a few Goa'uld who'll show up in a while; we'll let you know who they are. Everybody else belongs to somebody else.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 11: First Mission**

"You want to _what?!_" Magnus blurted out in Autobot, staring down at his humanized mate.

Ultra Rodimus tilted his head. "I'm going to join SG-1 on several missions to collect my own data."

Magnus stared at him. "You want to go through the Stargate and face those Goa'uld?!"

"For the sake of the data we need. Don't worry. You know I can watch out for myself." Ultra Rodimus smiled up at him, placing a hand on his leg. (You may not be able to physically go with me, but we are never apart,) he added through their lifebond.

His mate's sigh rattled through his entire body, and then Magnus slumped, drooping his shoulders. ((I know, but I still don't like being separated from you, especially when you're going into a potentially dangerous situation. What if something goes wrong?))

(Both of us know what surprises I've got up my sleeve. Any creepy-crawly who wants to mess with me will be making a very big and possibly fatal mistake.)

((Besides, he's got me,)) Falcon chimed in. Both looked down at the alien creature. ((No nasty who winds up in my line of fire lives to tell the tale.))

The city commander drooped even further. He was outvoted and he knew it. ((Be careful,)) was all he said.

(Always,) Ultra Rodimus murmured, wrapping his mind around Magnus's. For a long moment, both remained completely still. Then Ultra Rodimus turned and walked back into the complex.

When he reached the command center, SG-1 was waiting. All four were dressed in camouflage gear and carrying weapons. Jack and Sam carried P-90s, Daniel had a handgun, and Teal'c carried his staff weapon. All four also had zatnikitels on their belts. They looked up as he walked into the Gateroom.

"What did Big Blue have to say?" Jack asked.

"Big Blue?" Ultra Rodimus raised an eyebrow. "He's not happy about me going off without an escort of his choosing, but even he agrees that I can take care of myself at need."

Sam looked him over. "Where are your weapons?"

"In subspace."

"Subspace?"

Ultra Rodimus sighed. "Subspace is... like a different plane of existence. You humans use it to send data. We Transformers have developed ways to tailor subspace for individual use. Each one of us has our own personal subspace pocket. It can only be accessed by the user it is meant for. We store weapons, extra mass, and anything we have to transport in it. That's where my weapons are. I can carry only a few as a human. Most are mounts that attach to my alternate modes. I can call a weapon from subspace when I need one. See?" He raised his hands, and the sleek shape of his pulser rifle appeared out of nowhere.

The rifle resembled a cross between a human sniper rifle and a Cybertronian laser cannon. It had the long, narrow barrel and laser scope of a high-performance sniper rifle, and the bulkier stock of a Cybertronian weapon, where the powerpack and ammo clips went. The bore was wide enough to accommodate the various types of ammo the rifle used, from clusters of flechettes to what Magnus referred to as 'pods'. The 'pods' were cartridges that were shot out through the barrel and then split to release whatever they contained.

The members of SG-1 stared.

"Wow," Daniel commented.

Ultra Rodimus returned the weapon to subspace and raised an eyebrow. "Shall we be going?"

In the control room, Davis shook himself and began the dialling sequence. The inner ring of the Stargate began to turn. Once all seven chevrons were locked in, it opened.

Jack led the way up the ramp. The rest followed. Sam glanced at Ultra Rodimus, checking to see if the passage through bothered him in any way. He walked into the event horizon without even batting an eyelash.

"Now I'm jealous," she grumped.

Teal'c looked at her. "About what, Major Carter?"

"This is only his second trip through the Stargate and he's taking it even better than I did!"

Daniel muffled a snicker. Then all of them were through.

A few moments later, they stepped out into sunlight. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they began to take stock of their surroundings.

The sky overhead was a strange purplish color, and blue clouds drifted through it. The sun was actually a binary, a red star being circled by a yellow star. Not far away, a forest began. The trees had bark that was almost black in color, and the leaves were reddish. The grass around the base of the Stargate was purplish white.

Ultra Rodimus grunted. "Interesting."

Daniel consulted the notebook he was carrying. "The MALP noted a cluster of ruins about a mile in that direction." He pointed.

"Is he as bad as Perceptor?" Ultra Rodimus asked Jack.

"Most likely," Jack muttered. Then he stalked off after his own mate.

At the edge of the forest, Ultra Rodimus crouched to examine the ground. He pointed out several worm paths through the undergrowth. "Animal trails. That means there are some herd animals here, but they can't be very large. This trail is too small to have been made by anything larger than a German shepherd. I don't see any roads or paths for people at all."

"That's odd," Daniel agreed. "There are always paths."

"Unless those ruins are all that's left of whoever used to live here." Ultra Rodimus sat back on his heels, then stood.

"Let's check it out," Jack decided.

The group moved in single file, with Jack at point and Teal'c at the rear. Ultra Rodimus was behind Jack, scanning the forest. He'd been in too many encounters with alien wildlife not to check. Finally, they reached the ruins.

The ruins were impressive enough, but once the group saw what loomed over the forests on the far side, they lost all interest in the ruins. They could only stare at the gleaming pyramid shape of a ha'tak, perched atop a freshly built stone pyramid.

"Great. Just great," Jack muttered.

Then all hell broke loose.

**To be continued...**

Ultra Rodimus: There. ((leans back)) It's short, I know, but I'm not as good a writer as my mistress is. If you want longer chapters you'll have to wait for her to find her sanity again.

Smokescreen: (reads chapter) Not bad, all things considered. Is that it?

Ultra Rodimus: No, I still have to do the reviewer responses. (Leans forward) And here they are:

**Executor Zurg:** I'm not like the other Transformers. If you want to know why I'm different, my mistress wrote a story called Transformation, and it gives all the details. I don't eat anything, but since we Autobots opened Cybertron to other races, we had to add new sections to Iacon. One of them included a cafeteria, where our human and nonhuman visitors eat and socialize. As for my snakeskin, the second chapter of mistress' story Unexpected Encounters explains where I got them and why I wear them. If you want to know more, read those stories.

**Shawn Provoncha: **Thank you.

**Fenestrae: **They had it coming. Mistress did a great job of describing their reactions to that question. And this is the start of my mission with SG-1. Hope you like it.

**Worker72: **We Autobots were built as slave robots, specially constructed to serve our owners in every way. The females were built for sexual purposes, as well as other tasks. Other buyers wanted males for sex toys. So all of us ended up having that equipment built into us. Every new 'generation' since the rebellion has also possessed that equipment. It took us years to work out how to use it, but once we did...

**Gromia: **Yes, Jaffa can get tongue-tied, especially if confronted with information they really don't want to know. And we know what you mean. Once you write the first fic, you start to remember stuff you've forgotten, and that makes it easier.

Ultra Rodimus: (leans back and stretches) There. Now I'm done.

Kup: That didn't take too long. Did you ever consider a career as a writer?

Ultra Rodimus: Nope. Keeping all of you out of trouble is a full-time job. (Turns around as Skyfire comes tearing into the room like a cyber-wolf with its tail on fire)

Jazz: What's with you?

Skyfire: Run for your lives! She's loose!

(Autobots scatter in all directions, running as fast as their feet will take them. Blonde human female in glasses and hospital gown tears after them, waving a metal pole)

Me: GET BACK HERE!!!!


	12. Battle and Capture

Author's Note: I've finally gotten control over the keyboard back from Stripes. He's not a bad writer, but if he tries to lock me up again, I'll paint him bright pink!

Ultra Rodimus: Please no! (Hides under bed)

Me: Then don't pull a stunt like that again. Clear?

Ultra Rodimus: Clear.

Me: Then behave yourself, or you'll end up like the rest of those plotters. (Glances back at several Autobots in body casts)

Ultra Rodimus: (whimpers)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me. Nor do the Transformers. Ultra Rodimus, Falcon, and a Goa'uld who'll be showing up in this chapter do belong to me.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 12: Battle and Capture**

The group had only a few moments to stare at the ha'tak before staff weapon blasts began flying out of the trees. SG-1 and the Autobot Prime dove for cover. Ultra Rodimus raised his right arm, letting Falcon take a shot at the hidden Jaffa. A shriek told him that he'd hit something.

"Nice shot!" Jack yelled.

"Thanks!" Ultra Rodimus found a handy boulder and ducked behind it, pulling his pulser rifle from subspace and slamming a flechette cartridge into it. Then he waited for a break in the firing before popping out to fire back.

Each shot pumped out half a dozen tiny darts, each one with molecular edges on their blades. The edges were only a single molecule thick, and would go through even the thickest Transformer armor like tissue paper. When he pulled the trigger, the darts shot out at a speed twice as fast as a regular bullet. Tree trunks were chewed apart by the barrage. The darts went through them without losing too much speed, then tore through the Jaffa hiding behind those trees.

Jaffa armor was nowhere near as strong as Transformer armor.

The lucky ones were chewed in half or completely shredded by the flechettes. The not-so-lucky ones lost arms, legs, or chunks of torsos, but weren't killed by it. The really unlucky ones were in the back. The darts were so slowed down by going through so much packed flesh that when they hit the rearmost Jaffa, they were unable to go all the way through. Instead of being killed instantly, they were disembowelled, left to die in puddles of their own blood and intestines.

The Jaffa scurried back.

"I want one of those," Jack muttered.

"Only if you can prove you're skilled and experienced enough to handle it!" Ultra Rodimus ripped off another barrage. Then he heard something and looked up.

Dozens of bronze-colored craft had emerged from the ha'tak and were swooping down at them. Ultra Rodimus eyed them curiously.

"Death gliders!" Sam yelled.

Ultra Rodimus subspaced his rifle and pulled out his plasma rifle. Bracing the butt of the weapon on his shoulder, he switched off the safety and took aim. Once he'd gotten one of the gliders dead center in his scope, he pulled the trigger.

A burst of superheated gas and raw energy exploded from the barrel, the recoil making Ultra Rodimus take a step back to keep his balance. Daniel blinked rapidly to clear the flash spots from his eyes and then looked up, tracking the plasma blast.

The glider never even knew what hit it.

The shot caught it right in the belly. In less than a second, the metal had melted and the full fury of a star's heart smashed deep into the craft's engines. The result was a blinding fireball and a deafening boom. Tiny pieces of glider, the parts that had managed to escape complete disintegration, rained down into the forest. The echoes of the explosion hadn't even faded when Ultra Rodimus ripped off three more shots in quick succession, picking off three more and taking out another nine that had been too close to the exploding gliders. He was scanning the sky for another target when the Jaffa they hadn't noticed burst out of the trees and pounced on them.

"Jaffa!" Sam yelled in alarm, spinning to bring her gun to bear. She got off several shots before they were too close for her to shoot. She dropped her gun, pulled out a knife, and fought back. Two Jaffa were down when a zat trilled, and Sam went down in a motionless heap.

"Sam!" Daniel tried to help her, but he was swarmed by serpent-helmed Jaffa and quickly subdued. Jack shot down four more, but was seized from behind. He struggled, but three serpent guards pinned his arms and held him still.

The instant they came at Ultra Rodimus, he exploded into motion.

Despite his youth, he'd been fighting in the Cybertronian civil war since he was old enough to hold a gun. In all of his various forms, he'd been fighting for over four million years. Since his rebirth as Ultra Rodimus, he'd trained in and mastered over a dozen styles of hand-to-hand combat from as many different worlds. Anyone who tried to take him in hand-to-hand was taking their life in their hands.

The helmets the Jaffa wore made shots to the head and neck nearly impossible, but Ultra Rodimus didn't have to hit them there to kill them. The first one to get too close charged straight into a kick that could break bricks. The Jaffa's breastplate crumpled like tin foil. Bones broke with audible cracks. Coughing blood, the Jaffa went down and didn't get back up. Others ran past him, heading for the tall warrior.

Ultra Rodimus grabbed one by the back of his armor, heaved him off his feet, and slammed the Jaffa down on the boulder. The Jaffa oofed as the wind was slammed out of him. That grunt became a groan of pain as the Autobot leader brought his elbow down on the alien's chest and then turned away, leaving him to die as his heart and lungs forgot to function. Another lunged at him, but he sidestepped and the Jaffa stumbled past him. Ultra Rodimus's arm snaked around the Jaffa's neck. Then the young Prime pivoted on his own center of balance and bent explosively, bending the Jaffa's spine too far in a direction it was not meant to go. Loud pops could be heard as the Jaffa's back broke in six places. Ultra Rodimus dropped him and turned.

He fought hard, but there were simply too many Jaffa. Eventually, they managed to bring him down and bind his arms together. Eyes flashing with rage, breath coming in harsh blasts, Ultra Rodimus was forced down beside SG-1.

"Nice fighting," Jack told him in a whisper.

"Thanks." Ultra Rodimus's response was no louder than a whisper. "Who are these guys?"

"They serve Apophis," Daniel told him.

"Great," Jack muttered. "Old snakehead again."

Ultra Rodimus muffled a snicker.

The head Jaffa forced them to their feet and began herding them toward the ha'tak. Ultra Rodimus turned his head and fixed a _look _on the Jaffa, a _look _he normally reserved for staring down Galvatron and really stupid Autobots. The Jaffa could only meet his gaze for a moment before shuddering and looking away. Looking slightly pleased with himself, Ultra Rodimus ignored him.

"Intimidation?" Jack whispered.

"Had to learn it. And it's more of a really good glare plus my sheer presence than anything else," the Prime whispered back.

A staff weapon prodded him in the back sharply. "No talking!"

Ultra Rodimus hissed a foul word in ancient Autobot under his breath, shooting the instigator a look that promised his slow and painful demise. The Jaffa stared at him in panic, then scooted back a few paces.

Once they reached the ha'tak, they were led through the corridors until they reached the command chamber. Apophis, dressed as usual in vaguely Egyptian garments, waited for them. Once he'd noticed just who he'd caught, a smirk of triumph crossed his face, and he launched into the usual "I-am-the-almighty-conqueror" speech.

Halfway through, Ultra Rodimus turned to Jack. "Does he ever shut up?" he asked loudly and bluntly.

"Not to my knowledge," Jack answered.

Apophis's First Prime jabbed his staff weapon into the Autobot's back. "You will be silent!" he ordered.

Ultra Rodimus turned and gave the Jaffa a poisonous stare. "Poke me one more time with that thing and I promise you'll regret it," he informed the alien in a tone he usually used on arrogant Quints. Then he turned away.

The Jaffa's face darkened with rage, and he slammed the tip of the staff into Ultra Rodimus's spine. The Autobot leader's eyes flashed with fury. His arms tensed, then jerked. The restraints snapped like thread. Ultra Rodimus was already turning, one hand upraised. His eyes blazed.

"_What did I just tell you?!_" he roared, driving his fist into the Jaffa's face with all of his strength behind it.

Bone shattered with a sickening _crack. _Blood flew. Ultra Rodimus literally smashed the Jaffa's face in. Instantly dead, the slain alien collapsed.

The Autobot Prime glared at the stunned Jaffa and the staring Goa'uld, ignoring the blood that covered his arm almost to the elbow. "Who else wants to try it?" he hissed.

"Bring him down!" Apophis yelled.

Reluctantly, the Jaffa obeyed. Ultra Rodimus bared his teeth and waded right in. Bodies flew in all directions. Then one managed to get a bead on him.

"Look out!" Daniel yelled.

Too late.

Ultra Rodimus whipped around to find another target and found himself staring at the business end of a zat. Before he could react, the Jaffa fired. The shot hit the Autobot in the chest, forcing him back. Ultra Rodimus went down hard. He was immediately pinned.

Apophis approached, the Jaffa parting for him. His eyes glowed as he regarded the unconscious warrior. Crouching down, he ran one gold-tipped finger along the edge of Ultra Rodimus's jaw.

"A formidable warrior," Apophis noted. "He will make an excellent host." Rising to his feet, he barked an order, and two Jaffa hurried out. When they returned, they carried between them a container of fluid. Inside, a Goa'uld swam in circles.

"No!" Sam lunged, but was seized by several Jaffa and held in place. The rest of SG-1 could only watch in horror as Apophis lifted the parasite out of the tank and lowered it toward Ultra Rodimus's unprotected neck. The creature hissed loudly and then penetrated, vanishing into Ultra Rodimus's body. Apophis stepped back. The Jaffa let go and backed up. All of them waited eagerly for the new host to wake up.

Ultra Magnus suddenly stiffened, a look of panic spreading over his face. The other Autobots fell silent, watching him carefully. They all knew that whatever it was that had so alarmed him had happened to Ultra Rodimus.

"What?" one of them finally asked.

"It's Roddy..."

"We know. What happened?" Springer repeated urgently.

The city commander's eyes fixed on him, worry and helplessness in their depths. "One of those Goa'uld got into him. He's been taken..."

**To be continued...**

Ooh, I'll bet you hate me for this! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I couldn't get to a computer that had WordPerfect on it. This is the first chance I've had since the last time I updated. So I'm sorry about the delay. And here are my reviewer responses:

**Worker72: **The Quints are floating eggs with tentacles. But they only created the Transformers. The beings they sold the Transformers to were not like the Quints. I don't know who they were, but I suspect they were more human-shaped. Besides, there are plenty of younger Transformers, and they are strangely similar in their attitudes to most human teenage males.

**Fenestrae: **Yeah, I got 'em good. Does this chapter answer your questions? Just don't bite my head off for letting it dangle like this. If you hurt me there won't be anyone to finish the story.

**Shawn Provoncha: **You're welcome. And I've noticed that when you say you really like something in your reviews, you leave one of the 'l's out of 'really'. Just thought I'd point that out.

**Gromia:** He did a good job, didn't he? But he'll regret it if he ever pulls a stunt like that again. So you suffer from the same problem I have, huh? Lack of computer memory. Don't you just hate that?

See you all again next chapter!


	13. Struggle

Author's Note: This chapter is being written by me, Ultra Rodimus the character, because of circumstances beyond my control. My mistress specifically asked me to write this chapter for her.

Kup: (pokes head in) Are you sure you want to do this? What if she shows up again? Don't you remember the last time?

Ultra Rodimus: I remember, but this time she asked me to type for her.

Smokescreen: Why?

Ultra Rodimus: Last I heard, she was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. So she turned the keyboard over to me and locked herself in the padded room back there. (Points down the corridor) I'm expecting her to lose it any minute now.

Me: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Ultra Rodimus: Right on cue.

(Autobots glance in to see human female sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by math books and English books, broken pencils, sheets of paper with scribbles all over them, and clumps of ripped-out hair, looking decidedly crazed)

Ultra Rodimus: Math assignment and English essay. She's losing it.

Jazz: Oh.

Ultra Rodimus: And now, to begin the chapter. At least this time she told me what she wanted me to write, and she gave me free rein on the reviewer responses. Here goes...

Disclaimer: My mistress owns me, my skrill, and the Goa'uld in my head. She wants me to let everyone know that she chose the Goa'uld's name randomly, so if anyone else is using it, she has no intention of stealing.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 13: Struggle**

Ares laughed to himself as he wound around his host's spine and extended his tentacles toward the brain. He was more than eager to seize control of the slave's body, gather his own army, and claim a territory for himself.

As he approached the brain, he felt the raw power of the body he would soon control, and it delighted him. With a body that powerful, perhaps he would be able to overthrow other Goa'uld and take their territories.

(And just where do you think you're going?)

Ares paused. Where had that voice come from? Then he shook off the surprise and attached himself to his host's brain. Cackling, he reached out to seize the slave's mind...

And encountered shields of polished steel. Enraged, he slammed against them.

(That will not help,) that deep voice commented again, sounding amused. (You won't get in.)

-You cannot stop me- Ares roared. -I own you, slave-

For a moment, there was silence. Then the feeling of amusement faded, replaced by cold anger. (Who are you calling 'slave'?) was the rumble.

-You are a slave! I am a god! You exist to serve me- Ares shot back.

(I serve no one.) There was a dangerous edge in that voice. (Get out.)

-Never! You belong to me now-

The mindscape shifted. Instead of facing down those shields, Ares found himself facing his host's own mind, and what he saw shocked him. The slave was old and young at once, and possessed a vast intelligence. His mind was far stronger than the mind of a normal human. Ares saw that the slave was also a limited empath, only able to pick up very strong emotions at close range, but he had experience dealing with matters of the mind.

(I belong to no one!) the host snarled. (Get out! Now!)

-I will not- Ares snapped. Then he struck out. To his immense shock, he was almost instantly thrown back.

((I don't think so,)) a new voice, higher than the slave's, cut in. Its mind was seething with rage. ((You dare try and possess my partner!))

-I will crush him- Ares hissed.

((I think not.)) The third voice was baritone, and its mind was even older than the slave's.

-You will not stop me- Ares surged forward, intent on crushing the insolent slave and taking him over.

(Oh yes we will!)

And then the battle began.

On Earth, the group of Autobots outside the Cheyenne Mountain complex sat in a tight circle, staring at Magnus. The city commander had gone completely still, optics closed, head slightly lowered, not moving even a millimeter. Kup said it was because he was concentrating on the lifebond.

"Why?" Smokescreen asked, looking at the older Autobot.

Kup grunted. "Looks like something is trying to take over Ultra Rodimus's body. Magnus is gone to help him fight it off."

"They're fighting?"

"It's a battle that takes place in the mind. They're driving out an intruder."

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. All we can do is wait."

Inside the ha'tak, a Goa'uld System Lord, three humans, and a large number of Jaffa were watching the still form of the human Autobot. Ultra Rodimus hadn't so much as twitched since the parasite had gone in.

Sam shifted position slightly, staring at the sprawled shape. Something wasn't quite right. The Goa'uld should already have been in control. She could sense naquadah in his blood, but he hadn't woken up.

"Something's wrong," Daniel whispered. "It's taking too long."

As if in response, Ultra Rodimus's fingers twitched. All eyes strained to see any signs of waking. But that twitch wasn't of awakening. It was followed by dozens of small spasms and convulsions, slowly getting stronger. First the fingers, then his hands, arms, and finally his whole body twitched and spasmed as if he was experiencing a mild electric shock. Sam saw the back of his neck ripple.

"He's fighting!" she realized.

Something glowed on his arm, the light showing through the sleeve of his coat. Falcon hissed menacingly, his glow slowly getting brighter.

"Must be one hell of a fight," Jack commented.

Suddenly, Ultra Rodimus's eyes shot open. They were glowing a bright green, like the eyes of a robot. He rolled onto his stomach, shaking all over. Ultra Rodimus managed to push himself up onto all fours, then retched. A foul yellowish fluid came out, followed by the pale, writhing shape of the parasite. It was shrieking in what sounded like pain and terror, struggling to use its fins to crawl away. A Jaffa darted in and scooped it up. He returned it to the container.

Before they could move, Ultra Rodimus had pushed himself to his feet, his blazing eyes full of burning rage. His deadly stare fixed on the group of Jaffa and the parasite they protected. His skrill arm came up.

Falcon's glow surged. The skrill's hiss increased in intensity. Then he released the most powerful blast of energy he could summon, instantly vaporizing Jaffa, parasite, and a massive chunk of wall. An alarm began to scream.

Ultra Rodimus turned his head to fix his glare on Apophis. The System Lord froze, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Big mistake," Ultra Rodimus hissed.

His clothing and skin melted together and hardened, its surface acquiring the gleam of metal. Already he was increasing in height, losing his human form and morphing back to robot. His stare never left Apophis.

The System Lord suddenly realised what was going on and screamed. The Jaffa fled. Apophis wasn't far behind, but he was still too slow.

The blast from Ultra Rodimus's laser rifle caught up with him two steps away from the door. It incinerated him instantly and tore through the corridor until it reached the hull and blew out through it. Smoke poured out of the hole. Sirens screamed.

"Ouch," Jack muttered as he and his team raced toward the ring room. Ultra Rodimus was now too big to fit into the corridors and would have to find his own way out. The shudder that ran through the ship and the echoing _boom _let them know that he was out.

"Whatever works," Sam grunted, dodging a piece of wall.

They reached the ring transporter without too many problems. Once out of the ha'tak they darted outside to see what was going on. None of them were quite prepared for the sight of a massive metal dinosaur tearing the ha'tak to pieces with only its teeth and claws. Death gliders were swarming around the creature, but Ultra Rodimus was ignoring them. He spat out a mouthful of hull and sank his teeth into the ship's innards.

Once the ha'tak was dismantled the hard way and the death gliders either swatted or running like scalded dogs, Ultra Rodimus transformed to robot and turned away from the ruins. Without saying a word, he sat down, leaned against a convenient tree, and glared at nothing in particular.

"What's he doing?" Sam wondered.

Daniel glanced at her. "My guess is that he's trying to cool his temper."

"Oh. Sensible."

Teal'c glanced around. "From all indications it will take him some time to calm down. I would suggest that this is an opportune time for you to inspect those ruins, Daniel Jackson."

The archaeologist nodded absently and walked into the ruins. Sam went with him. Jack watched Ultra Rodimus for a few minutes, then approached the Autobot leader.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Jack asked.

The young Prime glanced down at him. "I really do not like these Goa'uld."

"Now you know why we fight them."

"I know. And we will help."

**To be continued...**

Ultra Rodimus: Ok, that didn't go quite as planned. But that's how it'll end for now, until my mistress thinks up more ideas to type. Sorry if this chapter is strange. It wasn't supposed to be, but these chapters never go exactly as planned. And here are the reviewer responses:

**Fenestrae: **Had to happen sometime.

**Worker72: **Sigh. It never fails. There's always that one reader who never pays attention. Where were you when my mistress posted chapter 8? If you'd read that chapter, you'd know that I have the ability to morph from robot to human at will. It has to do with my molecular structure. I've been on a few dimensional shifts, and the energy fields in the breaches messes with my molecules. Having a revenge-driven psychopath messing with my molecular structure didn't help, either. Long story short, the exposure to molecule-shifting energy fields altered my molecular structure. I can become human at will.

The next person to call this a crash-and-burn fic is gonna get Trypticon dropped on their head!

**Gromia:** I hope you like this chapter. We can sympathize with you on the computer problems. My mistress is plagued by a computer monitor that flickers and shuts itself off when it's being used.

See you all next chapter!


	14. Aftermath

Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay. Last week was the college version of spring break, so I had no access to a computer. I am also working on rewriting my story "Transformation" so I can post it on Lexicon. Since I cannot type a fic the same way twice, even if I started out copying it word for word, I'm making changes to it. Since I'm typing it in one massive lump instead of breaking it up by chapter, it's debatable whether or not it'll show up here.

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 14: Aftermath**

After the spectacular destruction of Apophis' ha'tak, the surviving Jaffa had decided to make themselves scarce, and had left in a hurry. SG-1 combed the forests to make curtain that there were no more surprises laying in wait for them. Once the area had been secured, they returned to the site of the ruins and began helping Daniel poke through the fallen city.

An hour or two later, Sam sensed something and looked up. Ultra Rodimus, back in his human form, was walking toward them. He walked so silently that not even Teal'c had noticed him approaching. Noticing Sam watching him, he shot her a startled look, wondering how she'd noticed him.

Jack noticed Sam's stillness and turned to see what she was looking at. "Finally got your temper back under control?"

Ultra Rodimus nodded. "Yes, I got it back under control. It wasn't easy, but I did it." He looked at Sam. "How did you do that? I can creep up on a mouse without the mouse ever becoming aware of me; there's no way you could have heard me coming!"

"I didn't hear you. I sensed the naquadah in your blood."

"The what?"

"Naquadah. It's a mineral that a Goa'uld symbiote introduces into the bloodstream of its host. We don't know why. Mined naquadah is used by the Goa'uld as a power source. The naquadah in the host's blood allows the Goa'uld to use pieces of technology that non-hosts can't. It also allows hosts and former hosts to sense each other. That Goa'uld was in your body long enough to let naquadah get into your blood."

"You mentioned that those with this mineral in their blood can use things others can't," Ultra Rodimus pointed out. "Like what?"

Sam reached for her pack and began to dig through it. She fished out an item that she carried but only rarely used: a Goa'uld ribbon device. Grabbing his left arm, she slid it onto his hand. It didn't fit quite right, but she adjusted it until it fit well. He flexed his fingers, watching the metal move, then began inspecting the beetle-shaped blue stone on the back, the orange stone on the wrist, and the red stone on the palm.

The major pointed to the blue stone. "This one activates Goa'uld ring transporters; you won't have any use for it. The orange stone activates an energy shield. The shield will deflect anything moving faster than a specific velocity, but anything slower, like a knife, will go right through it."

"And this one?" Ultra Rodimus touched the palm stone.

"Come over here." Sam led him away from the others, then lined up several rocks along a fallen tree trunk. "Point the stone at them and concentrate."

Ultra Rodimus eyed her for a moment, then raised his hand. Emerald eyes narrowed as he concentrated. The red stone glowed, then released a blast of energy. One of the rocks was blown aside.

"A weapon."

"Yes." Daniel joined them. "And that's not all it can do. Apophis used it to stun captives. Ra used one to torture and kill."

Ultra Rodimus looked at the ribbon device for a long moment. "A formidable device."

"It is. But it's better off in the hands of a skilled warrior than in the hands of a tyrant."

"What makes you think I'd keep something like this?"

"Ultra Magnus told us that you are a collector of weapons," Teal'c explained. "He did say that you have a large collection of alien weapons, and that you add to it whenever possible."

Magnus chuckled in Ultra Rodimus's mind. Ultra Rodimus growled under his breath.

"Fine," he grumbled, then turned his attention to his lifebond. (I'll get you for that,) he warned.

((Oh?)) Magnus laughed. ((And how do you plan on doing that?))

(I'll think of something!)

His mate only laughed again. Ultra Rodimus gave him the mental equivalent of a kick in the rear, then ignored him. Subspacing the ribbon device, he looked at SG-1. "Are you guys almost done?"

Daniel snorted and stalked back to the ruins.

"Guess not." Jack shrugged and followed. Sam grinned. Teal'c only raised an eyebrow.

While they continued exploring the ruins, Ultra Rodimus chose to nap under a tree. He was still there, out like a light, when SG-1 finally finished up.

Daniel grabbed Sam's arm, keeping her from touching the sleeping Autobot. "He's a warrior, remember. He might react... unpleasantly."

Sam nodded and stepped back, glancing down at the Autobot leaning against the tree trunk, arms folded over his chest, head bowed, asleep.

Jack hunted around in the underbrush until he found a long branch. Holding one end, he poked Ultra Rodimus in the chest with the other end.

A gold-skinned hand shot out, clamping shut on the branch with so much force it broke. Then Ultra Rodimus opened his eyes and looked up at them. He regarded the branch for a moment, then let go. Jack tossed it aside, watching Ultra Rodimus get to his feet.

"We're ready to go."

The young Prime nodded, following them back to the Stargate. Sam dialled Earth's address. When the Gate opened, she send the team's identification code. Then they walked through the event horizon.

**To be continued...**

I know, I know, this chapter was short. I'm running a little low on ideas, and most of the ideas running rampant through my brain have to do with a book I just finished reading, The War God's Own, by David Weber. A very good book. Anyway, sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up, and about how short it is. It's reaching the end. Thanks for putting up with my irregular updating. And now, the reviewer responses:

**Toby7: **Thank you for the compliments. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. I sent you an email with a couple of possible sites in it. They should get you started on your Transformer brush-up.

**Fenestrae: **Thank you for understanding. And somehow I doubt sending Ultra Roddy after them would help; profs tend to be really thick-skulled sometimes. A bot his size has to have a relatively harmless way of cooling off, or someone might get hurt.

**Shawn Provoncha: **Thank you. Please mind the way you spell 'really', you're missing a letter.

**Worker72: **I have yet to find any official rules for writing fanfics. As far as I can tell, every author who writes AU fics makes up their own rules to write by. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Any further complaints can be directed to my middle finger.

**Gromia: **Yeah, Worker72 is clearly not reading carefully. My guess is that she/he is using the one-two-skip-a-few style of reading. That would explain why he/she doesn't have a single clue what is going on. I hope you finally get your new CPU.

Until the next chapter!


	15. Working Together

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the lengthy delay. I'm not having the best month. Oh, this may turn out to be the final chapter of this fic; my idea tank has run dry.

Disclaimer: I told you already.

**Cyber Stargate**

**Chapter 15: Working Together**

The iris groaned as it spiralled open to let the Gate's blue-white glow fill the embarkation room. General Hammond waited at the foot of the ramp, waiting for the team to emerge. Selmac and Garshaw, who'd arrived some time after SG-1 had left, stood behind him.

The event horizon rippled. Then Jack O'Neill walked through the Gate. The rest of SG-1 and the Cybertronian ambassador followed.

"What on Earth happened to you?" Hammond blurted out, taking in torn and scorched uniforms and the faint smell of burned metal wafting ahead of the group.

"Apophis happened," Sam responded.

"You returned too quickly to have engaged in a battle, and your return was too calm," Garshaw noted.

"We did fight. Apophis also made a very big mistake. He tried to infest Roddy." Jack jerked a thumb at the tall Autobot human.

"He _what!_"

"Tried to put one of his parasites into Ultra Rodimus," Daniel repeated. "The key word being 'tried'. Ultra Rodimus, Falcon, and Magnus drove it out and Roddy killed it. Once it was out, Ultra Rodimus turned on Apophis and destroyed him."

The Tok'ra and the humans stared.

"He... destroyed..." Jacob repeated numbly.

"He did. The shot from his rifle completely vaporized him. Once we got out, he tore the ha'tak to shreds. I can understand why the Goa'uld fear the Transformers, and I think we can be very grateful they're on our side."

Ultra Rodimus looked at the stunned Tok'ra and gave them a chill smile. A large bruise discolored one cheek, and his braid was coming undone. Garshaw took a step toward him and froze.

"The parasite was inside him long enough to leave naquedah in his blood," Sam explained.

"But it is dead?"

"Unless it could magically escape the blast Falcon hit it with, then yes, it's very dead."

General Hammond shook himself slightly. "We have received a massive datafile from the Pentagon, which I assume contains all of the information about Cybertron and your people's interaction with humans. All of the information that was kept from us. We also got a call from...Metro-something, letting us know that the first shipment of weapons and armor is ready."

"That would be Metroplex," Ultra Rodimus corrected. "He's a Transformer of massive proportions... a very big robot. He transforms into a city."

"The city is a robot?"

"Yes. We may build one nearby, not a living city, but our own relay base, to keep in contact with you. Once Perceptor gets all of the bugs out of his shrink-ray, we may start going on more missions with you."

Jack grinned at the general. "Finally, an ally that actually _helps._"

Jacob glared at him.

"Down, boys!" Ultra Rodimus shook his head at them. "Heel!"

Both glares fixed onto him. He returned it with equal intensity until they looked away.

The first shipment arrived via courier four days later. The courier, an Autobot with a truck transformation, explained that their shuttles were in use elsewhere, and that he'd volunteered for transport duty to relieve boredom.

"What's the weather like in Oregon?" Jack asked, looking at the dusting of snow covering everything.

The Autobot snorted. "We got a lot more snow. So much we had to fit a snowplow onto Prime."

Daniel burst out laughing. "He must hate that!"

"He has a very colorful vocabulary," was the chuckled response. "When I left he was clearing out Metroplex's main courtyard, swearing in language fit to peel the paint off the walls. I don't think Magnus has stopped laughing yet."

"I don't blame him." Sam chuckled.

The new weapons and better armor gave the SGC a much-needed advantage when their teams ran into Goa'uld during their trips through the Stargate. Some of the worlds they visited were within shuttle range for the Autobots, so SG teams met up with them quite often. Their partnership freed dozens of worlds from Goa'uld control, and the Goa'uld began going well out of their way to avoid meeting either the SG teams or the Autobots they knew were never far behind.

**Fin.**

Okay, that didn't go quite as planned. But this is it. I ran out of ideas, so it was time to wrap it up before it turned stupid. I've already got ideas for a possible TF/CSI crossover, so you haven't seen the last of me yet. But that fic probably won't go into active rotation until after I finish getting Transformation typed up for posting on Lexicon, and I have no idea how long that will take. So thanks for following this fic from start to end; I hope you liked it. 'Til next time!

**ColdFang: **Thanks for the compliment, and welcome to my crowd of reviewers.

**Shawn Provoncha: **You're welcome.

**Fenestrae: **No, he can't sneak up on her, but he can sneak up on the rest of the team.

**Worker72: **I did say that this is an AU story, didn't I? It's part of an ongoing series, and none of them fit very well into the original canon. I split off on my own after Transformers: The Movie. Since I never saw any of season three, I wouldn't know what happened during it. Therefore I can't use any of that in here, can I?

**Gromia: **Well, she/he apologized for not reading everything, so I guess that's something. You'll get a CPU from somewhere eventually (the key word being 'eventually'), I know. And good luck on writing and translating. My parents don't read my fics; neither of them knows anything about Transformers, nor do they care.


End file.
